Level S - Legendary Pureblood
by JulioHD
Summary: Diese Geschichte dreht sich nur um eines, Blut. Das Blut der Familie, das Blut der Art und das Blut der Feinde. Eine Geschichte mit vielen Mysterien, Dramen und einer im Hintergrund ablaufenden Romanze zwischen meinem OC und Kaname. Lernt Akane kennen, ihre spezielle Vampirart und ihre "freundliche" Familie. (Derzeit in Überarbeitung)
1. Prolog

Ich liege mitten auf einem Gehweg, mein Kopf pocht vor Schmerzen.  
Mit meiner kleinen Hand reibe ich meinen Kopf, es ist Mitternacht, einige Lichter erleuchten die Umgebung.  
Mir f llt keine Erinnerung, kein Name, kein Gesicht und auch keine Person ein die ich kenne.  
Meine Gedanken haben es schwer ber etwas nachzudenken, ich habe nichts zum Nachdenken.  
Das einzige was mir momentann bewusst ist, ist mein kindlicher K rper wie auch mein darsein als Vampir.

Ein mir bekanntes Wesen n hert sich, ich versuche ihn anzusprechen, mit ihm zu kommunizieren doch mir fehlen die Mittel.  
Mein Versuch f hrte zu einen schrillen Laut, er reagiert darauf und bemerkt mich wie ich auf dem Weg sitze und auf etwas Warte das mir hilft.  
Ich konzentriere mich unterbewusst auf seine Augen, Informationen seines zuk nftigen Lebens strahlen in meine Augen.  
Nun wei ich wer er war, was er tun w rde und was mein Ziel dabei ist. "Was machst du junges Wesen der Nacht so alleine hier ?"  
fragt er mich, ihm ist bewusst das ich nicht antworten werde.

Seine Augen bersetzen f r mich, was er sagt, sie zeigen seine Entschlossenheit mich aufzunehmen, er erkennt etwas in mir.  
In ihm f hle ich ein Teil von mir, an seiner Seite m chte ich bleiben, ich vertraue ihm.  
Selbst wenn ich seine Vergangenheit nicht kenne, kenne ich seine Zukunft und diese ist entscheidend.  
Er nimmt mich auf, mit dem Wissen das ich anders bin, dass ich eine Bedrohung darstelle.  
Ich werde von ihm zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit aufgenommen, so wie er es mit jedem meiner Art machen m chte.

Sein Name ist Kaname Kuran, ein hochrangiger Vampir und einziger Nachfahre des Kuran Clans.  
Nun f hrt er mich zu seinem Freund, Kaien Cross, ein m chtiger Vampirj ger.  
Jedoch hat sich Cross davon abgewandt Vampire zu t ten, lieber unterrichtet er sie mit Menschen zusammen an einer Schule.  
Die Schule die er leitet hei t Cross Akademie, sie befindet sich noch in den Anf ngen.  
Doch bald denke ich werde ich diese Schule besuchen, wie auch Kaname, dort werde ich leben und erleben. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Im dunkel des Abends marschiere ich mit dem rotbraun haarigen Mann zu einem bescheidenen gro en Haus.  
Das Haus geh rt Kaien Cross, so schm cken die Worte "Willkommen bei den Cross" die Fu matte.  
Wir Zwei gehen ein paar Treppen hoch zur Haust r, ich bleibe jedoch kurz stehen.  
"Komm kleine"  
sagt Kaname mit einem L cheln auf den Lippen und schaut auf mich hinab.  
Kaname klopft an die T r und ich stelle mich mit meinen wei en Haaren im Wind wehend neben ihn.  
Er merkt nicht wie ich in seinen Gedanken lese.  
Diese Aura... F r ein kleines M dchen zu viel, selbst wenn sie eine Reinbl tin w re  
denkt Kaname, geschockt von meiner Ausstrahlung.

Ein Mann mit ashblonden Haar ffnet die T r, unsere Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich wieder dem unschuldig Aussehen.  
"Guten Abend Kaname, bist du hier um Yuki zu sehen ?"  
sagt der Mann zu Kaname, welcher als Antwort nickt.  
Kaien entdeckt mich und schaut kurz zu mir herunter um zu fragen "Wer ist denn die kleine ?"  
er antwortet darauf mit einem L cheln "Ein einsames M dchen, welches ich auf der Stra e aufgegriffen habe"  
Noch einmal sind meine Gedanken nicht dort wo sie hingeh ren, sondern diesmal bei denen des Mannes.  
Sie hat eine starke Ausstrahlung, bedrohlich, vielleicht eine hochrangige Vamprin ?  
denkt er leicht bedr ckt.

"Kommt doch herein, es ist kalt"  
meint er einladend, so betreten wir das Haus.  
Im Wohnzimmer des Hauses erwartet uns ein M dchen, geduldig auf Kaname wartend.  
"Yuki, hast du auf Kaname gewartet ?"  
fragt der Hausherr, sie gibt ein sch chternes L cheln zur ck.  
Sie sieht Kaname und versucht auf ihn zu zu st rmen, jedoch macht sie auf dem halben Weg halt und schaut zu mir.  
"Wer ist das Kaname ?"  
fragt sie sch chtern, er antwortet "Ein einsames M dchen, ich habe sie auf der Stra e getroffen"  
Yuki n hert sich mir und winkt mir leicht zu.  
"Hallo!"  
begr t sie mich, ich zwinkere nur mit meinen gr nen Augen zur ck.  
Sie l chelt, wendet sich aber dann wieder Kaname zu.

"Setzt euch"  
bittet uns Cross und wei t mit seiner Hand auf die St hle rund um den Esstisch.  
Hingesetzt tauschen sich Kaname und Kaien ber scheinbar wichtige Dinge aus.  
W hrenddessen versucht sich Yuki mit mir anzufreunden.  
"Wie hei t du ?"  
fragt sie mich, ich sch ttele als Antwort den Kopf.  
Darauf fragt sie mich "Kannst du denn nicht sprechen ?"  
diesmal nicke ich zustimmend.  
"Aber du kannst mich doch verstehen oder nicht ?"  
erneut stimme ich ihr zu.

Kaname hat sich scheinbar von seinem Gespr ch abgewandt, denn nun schaut er mich und Yuki interessiert an.  
nun fragt mich Kaname "Wie alt bist du ?"  
ich versuche mich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren, eine richtige Antwort finde ich nicht also sch tze ich.  
Als Antwort halte ich Kaname sechs Finger hoch.  
"Genau so alt wie Yuki also"  
meint Cross und schaut mich freudig an.  
Die beiden tauschen noch einige W rter miteinander aus bevor wir aufstehen.  
"Wir m ssen jetzt auch wieder los, ich muss ihr ihr neues Zuhause zeigen"  
sagt Kaname wobei Kaien ihn fragt "Kann sie nicht hier wohnen ?"  
Kaname schaut von mir zu Yuki und dann wieder zu Cross um ihm leise zu zu fl stern "Ich meine sie ist eine Reinbl terin, wir sollten besser nichts riskieren"  
Cross nickt ihm nur zu.  
"Dann w nsche ich euch eine gute Heimreise !"  
sagt Kaien noch bevor wir das Haus verlassen, hinter uns winkt uns Yuki noch hinterher.

Hand in Hand mit Kaname gehen wir die verschneiten Fu wege entlang.  
Ich frage mich wer mich dort auf diesem Gehweg abgesetzt hat.  
Etwa meine Mutter oder mein Vater ?  
Wer sind sie und wieso mussten sie mich ohne jegliche Erinnerung zur cklassen.  
Mit jedem Schritt werden meine Beine schw cher.  
In der ferne kann ich bereits das Anwesen sehen.  
Ich falle hin, meine Beine konnten mich nicht mehr tragen.  
"Steh auf."  
sagt Kaname zu mir w hrend er mir seine Hand reicht.  
Dankend nehme ich sie an und hebt mich schnell hoch.

In seinen Armen tr gt er mich in die Villa.  
"Da sind wir, einer unserer vielen Villen. Aber diese hier ist besonders alt"  
Sagt er zu mir und setzt mich ab.  
Er zeigt mir den Weg in mein Schalfzimmer und sagt "Ich hoffe du kommst alleine klar"  
w hrend er die T r hinter ihm schlie t.  
Ich ziehe mir meine schwere Winterjacke aus und entferne die Stiefel.  
Was soll der Sinn hinter Winterkleidung f r Vampire sein, wir sind eh immer kalt.  
Dabei f hle ich meine kalte Haut und ffne das Fenster.

Drau en erkenne ich viele wei e Kristalle im Schnee glitzern.  
Ich klettere aus dem Fenster und hebe ein Kristall aus dem Schnee.  
Er ist mit getrocknetem Blut berzogen, viele weitere liegen neben dem Kristall.  
Ich sammle die f nf gr ten, und verstaue sie in meinen Taschen.  
Durch die hinter T r betrete ich das Haus, auf dem Weg zur ck in mein Zimmer sto e ich auf eine weit ge ffnete T r.  
Es ist ein leerer Raum ohne Fenster, ein gro er Kristall haufen liegt in der Ecke.  
Aus jenem sammle ich weitere acht und verstaue sie in einer anderen Tasche.  
So bewege ich mich zur ck in meinen Raum und lege mich endg ltig schlafen.

Kaname weckt mich sp t, er selbst scheint hier nicht geschlafen zu haben.  
"Komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer"  
sagt er zu mir, ich stehe auf und versuche mich ein paar Schritte zu bewegen.  
Erneut falle ich, meine Beine scheinen mich immer noch nicht richtig tragen wollen.  
Er hebt mich hoch und h lt meinen Kopf an seinen Hals.  
"Trink, du wirst es brauchen"  
sagt er zu mir, ich sp re Kanames Blut pulsieren.  
Langsam f rben sich meine Augen rot w hrend meine Fangz hne sich in seinen Hals bohren.  
Ich trinke einige Schl cke bevor er mich wieder absetzt.  
Er schaut mir zufrieden in meine Augen und wischt das Blut von meinem Mund.

"Nun gehen wir"  
sagt er, einen Satz denn er noch oft sagen wird.  
Gew hnlicherweise ist Kaname dreimal in der Woche da.  
Blut gibt er mir alle zwei Wochen, immer seines.  
Noch nie hat er jemanden mitgebracht, innerhalb von acht Jahren habe ich vier mal das Haus verlassen.  
Im ersten Jahr hat er mich adoptiert, einen Monat nachdem er mich gefunden hat.  
Ich hei e nun Akane, Akane Kuran.  
Ich habe das Sprechen in den ersten zwei Jahren gelernt und in den restlichen sechs perfektioniert.  
Aus den Kristallen habe ich K rper schaffen k nnen, im Eis gefangen habe ich sie in S rgen verstaut.  
Die S rge stehen im Kellerabteil der Villa, ein Ort den Kaname pflegte nie zu besuchen.  
Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass diese K rper von nutzen sind.  
Doch um sie n tzlich zu machen brauche ich Blut, das Blut von Yuki.

Ich schreite mit Kaname zu den Toren der Cross-Akademie, es soll das erste Jahr werden f r die Nightclass.  
Die Dayclass soll erst zwei Jahre sp ter eingerichtet werden, doch in dieser Zeit kann ich viel erreichen.  
Immer noch nicht wei ich wer ich wirklich bin, das ich Reinbl tig bin wei ich, jedoch bin ich anders als Kaname.  
Kaname ist nicht unbedingt schw cher als ich, doch trotzdem besitze ich viele F higkeiten die er nicht besitzt.  
Darunter geh ren F higkeiten wie Gedankenlesen, in die Zukunft blicken und aus Vampirkristallen K rper rekreieren.  
Ich hoffe die die mich damals verlassen haben, kommen auch wieder.


	3. Kapitel 2

*8 Jahre später*  
Akane war deutlich gewachsen, doch ihre weißen Haare behielt sie, Akane war gerade mit Kaname auf denn Weg zur Cross Academy.  
Die beiden sollten dort in die Nightclass gehen und für Ordnung sorgen.  
Während denn letzten 8 Jahren lernte sie viel von Kaname, er ging davon aus dass Akane eine Reinblüterin ist, und Akane selbst hatte es zu Kaname gesagt.  
Akane hatte in der Cross vor, ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, ihr erstes Ziel worüber sie auch gerade nachdachte war Yukis Blut.  
Ihr Plan war es, sich Nachts raus zu schleichen und rüber zum Haus vom Rektor zu gehen.

Die beiden standen vor einem großen Tor und Kaname öffnete es.  
Ein Weg führte zu dem vorübergehenden Wohnheim der Nightclass, Kaname und Akane gingen diesen Weg entlang.  
Als sie beim Wohnheim ankamen begrüßte sie Takuma  
"Hallo Kaname-sama und Akane-sama ich habe euch beide schon erwartet"  
daraufhin sagte Kaname zu Takuma freundlich  
"Würdest du uns bitte zu dem Zimmer führen was ich wollte Takuma ?"  
Takuma nickte und die beiden folgten ihm.  
Als sie vor einer Zimmertür ankamen stoppten sie und Takuma sagte noch zu Kaname  
"Cross wartete auf seinem Büro auf dich Kaname-sama"  
Kaname nickte und ging mit Akane auf das Zimmer, Takuma ging weg.

Akane schloss die Tür hinter sich und die beiden schauten sich im Zimmer um, in der Mitte des Raumes waren 2 Sofa und ein Tisch, und am Ende war ein Schreibtisch.  
Links befand sich ein großes Doppelbett, Kaname meinte zu Akane  
"Hier werden wir erstmal eine kleine Zeit lang leben"  
Sie nickte und meinte  
"Ich bin müde, wollen wir uns auf das Sofa legen ?"  
er nickte nur und ging mit ihr auf das Sofa zu, Akane ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte sich dort mit dem Rücken hin und Kaname ließ sich auf Akanes Körper fallen, Akane umarmte Kaname und beide schlossen die Augen.  
Akane und Kaname machten das schon öfters, wenn sie erschöpft waren.  
Sie atmete Kanames duft tief ein, und genoss die Situation.  
Schon seit Akane Kaname das erste Mal sah, hatte sie Gefühle für ihn, er war sehr glücklich in der Zeit wo er bei ihr sein konnte.

Yuki hatte Kaname schon fast vergessen, er dachte sich  
"Es ist egal ob ich jetzt Akane oder Yuki nehme, wobei ich bei Akane mehr macht hätte"  
Akane las diesen Gedanken allerdings nicht.  
Beide schliefen friedlich ein, Takuma klopfte ein paar Minuten später an der Tür, doch beide schliefen zu Fest.  
Er fragte höflich  
"Kaname, Akane darf ich rein ?"  
als niemand antwortete kam er hinein und fing an zu sagen  
"Cross wartet immer noch auf sie Kaname-sa-"  
er sah wie Kaname und Akane beide zusammen auf dem Sofa schliefen und er verließ dass Zimmer wieder.  
Takuma ging zu Kaiens Büro und klopfte an der Büro Tür, nach nur einigen Sekunden kam ein  
"Herein!"  
von Kaien zuhören und Takuma betrat denn Raum.  
Er erklärte Cross leicht erschöpft  
"Beide schlafen tief und fest"  
Kaien nickte und meinte  
"Wenn er wieder auf wacht, schick in zu mir !"  
Takuma verschwand aus dem Raum und war auf denn Weg zu seinem Zimmer.  
Er dachte sich genervt  
"Und ich musste wieder rennen für nichts !"  
Takuma verfluchte weiter sein Leben bis er auf sein Zimmer verschwand.

Nach einer längeren Zeit wachte Kaname auf, er ging von Akane runter ohne sie zu wecken, deckte sie zu und ging dann aus dem Zimmer, Richtung Büro von Cross.  
Akane wachte etwas später auf und empfand die Zeit als Günstig um Yuki das Blut zu nehmen.  
Sie wunderte sich kurz über die Decke und stand dann auf, ihr Gepäck wurde schon in das Zimmer gebracht und so wühlte sie nun dort nach Schwarzer Kleidung.  
Danach ging sie los, Richtung Haus von Kaien wo sie nun Yuki das Blut entnehmen wollte.  
Ohne erkannt zu werden schaffte sie es aus dem Wohnheim, als nächstes verließ sie dass Akademie Gelände.  
Nicht weit vom Gelände entfernt sah sie schon das Haus, die Lichter waren innen Aus, sie hatte also eine gut Chance.

Zero war nun der Einzige, der ihr Plan noch vereiteln könnte.  
Leise schlich sie sich ins Haus, die Hintertür war zu ihrer Verwunderung offen.  
Sie schlich sich unbemerkt zu denn Schlafräumen, nun musste sie nur noch Yuki finden, also ging sie an jeder Tür und öffnete sie Leise.  
In der ersten Tür war niemand, scheinbar Kaiens Raum.  
Bei der zweiten Tür war ein Junge mit weißen Haaren am Schlafen, das war Zero.  
Und hinter der dritten Tür sah sie ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren schlafen.  
Akane dachte  
"Bingo, das ist Yuki !"  
sie schlich sich in ihr Zimmer und wühlte aus ihrer Tasche eine Spritze.

Mit der Spritze stach sie Yuki in denn Arm, sie merkte es nicht, als die Spritze voll war meldete sich aber Akanes Körper.  
Ihre Augen glühten nun Blutrot und ihre Fangzähne kamen zum Vorschein.  
Akane zog schnell die Spritze aus Yuki heraus und machte die Spitze ab, denn Inhalt der Spritze machte sie in ein kleines Reagenzglas was sie dabei hatte.  
Als die Spritze nun Leer war packte sie alles wieder ein und verschloss das Reagenzglas gut.  
Sie spürte aber wie eine kleine vampirische Präsenz erwachte, sie dachte sofort  
"Scheiße, Zero !"  
Und beeilte sich, doch ihre Augen blieben dann auf Yukis Hals fixiert, und sie dachte sich panisch  
"Körper jetzt nicht !"  
Die kleine Präsenz kam immer näher und Akanes Augen waren immer noch auf Yukis Hals fixiert.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Akane drehte sich panisch um und sah Zero wie er halb erstarrt stehen blieb,  
sie las seine Gedanken und er dachte  
"Nein, Yuki !"  
Zero konnte genau die langen weißen Haare und ihr komplettes Gesicht mit ihren Fangzähnen und Blutrot leuchtenden Augen sehen.  
Zero schrie  
"Lassen sie Yuki in ruhe sie drecks Blutsaugerin !"  
und stürmte auf Akane zu, gleichzeitig wachte Yuki auf und rieb sich die Augen und murmelte  
"Was ist denn hier los ?"  
nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde drehte sich Akane auch zu Yuki um und erschrak.  
Yuki hat Akane öfters gesehen in denn letzten 8 Jahren und konnte sich noch genau an ihr Gesicht erinnern.  
Akane las Yukis Gedanken und sie dachte  
"Ist das etwas Akane und diese Rot leuchtenden Augen, nein dass kann nicht Akane sein !"  
der Plan von Akane könnte jetzt komplett vernichtet werden.

Sie starrte nur Yuki an, was Yukis Vermutung nur noch mehr steigerte, Yuki fasste sich an denn Hals und konnte aber keine Wunde entdecken.  
Zero schmiss in diesen Moment Akane von hinten um, sie hatte nicht mehr aufgepasst.  
Doch Zero rechnete nicht damit das Akane ihn mit ihren Vampirkräften ihn zurückschleudern würde,  
er flog aus der offenen Tür hinaus und Akane lief schnell zu Tür und verriegelte sie.  
Danach ging sie zu Yuki und zeigte ihr das Reagenzglas und die Spritze und sagte liebevoll  
"Bitte nichts hier von irgendjemanden erzählen ok ? Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen Blut von dir !"  
Yuki nickte immer noch etwas geschockt.

Zero hämmerte gegen die Tür und Akane huschte schon mal zum Fenster um abzuhauen.  
Sie öffnete nun das Fenster und sagte Yuki noch kurz  
"Mach Zero gleich die Tür auf und sag ihm er soll auch Stillschweigen bewaren ok ?"  
Akane sprang vom Fenster und als sie unten ankam klopfte sie ihre Kleidung sauber.  
Sie dachte sich  
"Puh, dass war knapp"  
und begab sich auf denn Weg zurück zum Cross Gelände.

Ich sprintete schnell vom Grundstück und weiter Richtung Cross Academy.  
Ich hoffe Yuki hält ihr Versprechen  
Dachte ich nur und lief weiter Richtung Cross, nach ein paar weiteren Metern konnte ich sie schon sehen.  
Als ich erschöpft dort ankam und ich kurz verschnaufte, spürte ich schon das Jemand direkt vor mir stand, Kaname Kuran.  
Ich schaute zu ihm Hoch und er fragte gelassen  
"Wo bist du denn Gewesen, Akane ?"  
ich war aufgeschmissen, also log ich  
"Ähm, joggen !"  
Kaname sah mich immer noch an und fragte  
"So spät in der Nacht ?"  
als ich antworten wollte kam er mir zuvor und bemerkte  
"Achja, du riechst nach Blut, hat das irgendetwas zu bedeuten ?"  
ich grinste verschämt und musste mir erst überlegen wie ich mich rausreden konnte.  
So antwortete ich  
"Ich bin hingefallen, es muss Woll irgendwo angefangen haben zu bluten"  
Kaname sah mich immer noch an und ich stand nun auf.  
Er bemerkte noch  
"Aber das riecht nicht wie dein Blut, du hast dich oft genug geschnitten als wir zusammen gekocht haben"

Nun musste ich mit der halben Wahrheit raus, also gestand ich leise  
"Ich habe mich in ein Menschen Haus geschlichen und ihnen das Blut abgezapft"  
Ich zeigte ihm die Spritze und das Reagenzglas, er blickte nur kurz auf die beiden Objekte und sagte mir  
"Ach Akane, du brauchst doch einfach mich fragen wenn du Blut brauchst, ich habe dir oft genug gesagt das es mir nichts aus macht !"  
Zur Sicherheit las ich noch eine Gedanken und freudig bemerkte ich in meinen Gedanken  
Er hat denn Köder geschluckt !  
Kaname und ich gingen nun zusammen in das Wohnheim, ich ging nicht ganz gerade, weil ich wieder es übertrieben habe und auch weil ich wieder Blut brauchte.  
Als wir eintraten schauten alle zu uns rüber, sie haben scheinbar das Blut gerochen, Kaname befahl innen  
"Ihr vergesst den Geruch sofort !"  
alle schauten wieder weg und wir beide gingen hoch.  
Als wir das Zimmer erreichten und wir eintraten, verstaute ich schnell das Blut und schmiss mich dann auf das Sofa.

Kaname schien ebenfalls erschöpft denn er schmiss sich auf mich und ich konnte nun Kanames warmen Körper fühlen.  
Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl seinen kompletten Körper auf mir zu haben.  
Sein Kopf war auf meiner Brust und ich konnte seinen Atem spüren, ich legte meine Arme über seinen Kopf und streichelte diesen.  
Er schloss seine Augen und ich ebenfalls, es war der schönste Moment meines Lebens nach so einen Tag, so nah an Kaname zu sein.  
Ich liebte Kaname, ich wusste nicht ob er mich auch liebte aber ich liebte in.

In diesen so schönen Moment meldete sich mein Körper, denn ich brauchte wieder Blut, es war dringend denn ich hatte meine Kräfte wieder eingesetzt.  
Ich biss Kaname zärtlich ohne zu fragen in den Hals, er tat nichts dagegen denn er lies es zu, nur mir schenkte Kaname sein Blut.  
Ich empfand dies als perfekter Moment, denn ich spürte das Kaname wach war und in dieser Position konnte ich es ihm sagen  
"Kaname, ich liebe dich"  
Als ich diesen Satz sagte, zog er meinen Kopf aus seinen Hals und küsste mich leidenschaftlich,  
mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ich spielte mit dem Gedanken ihm zu sagen das ich eine Level S bin.

Doch es war eigentlich ein unpassender Moment, dass würde eigentlich nur die romantische Atmosphäre zerstören.  
Kaname küsste mich immer noch und versuchte nun auch seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu schieben, ich ließ seine Zunge eintritt und mit meiner Zunge ging ich in seinen Mund.  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, doch eigentlich war es nur eine Minute.  
Wir lösten uns von einander und Kaname sagte zu mir  
"Ich liebe dich auch Akane"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Takuma trat ein, er sah nur dass sich Kaname über mich gelehnt hatte.  
Takuma fragte uns  
"Ähm, ist es unpassend ?"  
Kaname drehte sich um und schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte  
"Nein Takuma, was gibt es ?"  
Takuma sagte  
"Cross will dich sprechen Kaname-sama !"  
Kaname nickte den Kopf und Takuma verschwand.  
Ich schaute in bittend an, doch Kaname meinte nur  
"Später, ich muss mir eh noch das Blut abwischen und du ebenfalls meine liebe Akane !"  
bei dem "meine liebe Akane" machte mein Herz noch einen Hüpfer und ich nickte nur und küsste Kaname noch einmal auf die Wange.  
Er ging von mir weg, öffnete die Tür und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer, ich wusch mir das Blut von Kaname ab und wollte gerade auch gehen, doch ich sagte zusammen und war ohnmächtig.

Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich im Bett, Kaname neben mir schlafend, er hatte mich wohl entdeckt und ins Bett getragen.  
Ich lief Rot an als ich merkte dass ich nur noch meine Unterwäsche an hatte, er hatte mir anscheinend auch meine restlichen Sachen ausgezogen.  
Kaname hatte sich an mir geklammert und ich konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, er schlief tief und fest.  
Als ich zum Fenster kuckte, merkte ich dass es draußen Tag war, meine Mission für dieses Jahr war abgeschlossen, zum Kuran Anwesen komme ich so schon einmal nicht.  
Ab zu Plan 3, in einem Jahr.


	4. Kapitel 3

*Ein paar Monate später*

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit Brille und grünen Augen saß gerade weit weg von der Cross Academy in einem Labor für Vampirwissenschaftlern auf einem Stuhl und prüfte eine Probe, als ein braunhaariger Mann mit einem Laborkittel hinein kam und fragte  
"Nah Hideko, neue Erkentnisse in der Forschung mit denn Level S ?"  
die Angesprochene Hideko Takato legte die Probe weg, stand auf und schaute zu dem Mann herüber.  
Sie antwortete  
"Ja Akira-san, ich habe mich noch einmal umgeschaut und einige Vampire gefunden die einen Level S nahe kommen. Dazu konnte ich Feststellen das die Erzählungen dass alle 100 Jahre so ein Exemplar auftaucht gar nicht mal so Unmöglich ist, dieses Jahr kam wieder der Bericht von einem Vampir, dieses mal sogar eine Vampirin die Urplötzlich aufgetaucht ist. Wie vor 100 Jahren, Kaname Kuran ließ sie unter denn Namen Akane Kuran einschreiben"  
Akira sagte zu ihr  
"Das sind genug Informationen, dein Job als Wissenschaftlerin ist hiermit beendet, nun kommt dein Teil als Hunter, finde sie und bring sie her !"  
Hideko nickte und warf ihren Kittel ab.  
Unter dem Kittel trug sie hauptsächlich Schwarz, und hatte an ihrem Bein einen Hunterdolch befestigt.  
Sie verließ das Labor und ging Richtung nächster Zugstation, mit dem nächsten Zug fuhr sie nun Richtung Cross Academy.  
Im Zug war sie sehr auffallend, nach ein paar Stunden war sie aber schon bei einer Zugstation in der Nähe der Cross Academy angekommen, als sie ausstieg und weiter ging kam sie bei der Kuran Villa vorbei.  
Für sie hatte diese Vila eine starke Ausstrahlung, und sie betrat das Anwesen.

*Ein paar Minuten zuvor bei Akane*

Kaname hatte deren Zimmer verlassen, was für Akane die Gelegenheit war ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, sie nahm sich das Reagenzglas mit Yukis Blut, sprang aus dem Fenster und sprintete schnell Richtung Kuran Anwesen.

*Wieder bei Hideko*

Dazu spürte sie noch wie sich eine starke Aura, stärker als ein Reinblüter sich näherte und sie dachte  
"Perfekt, dass musste Akane sein und wenn sie nicht in das Anwesen möchte, fress ich nen Besen !"  
Hideko ging in das Gebäude, was komischer Weise offen war, und verschanzte sich im Keller.  
Doch dabei merkte sie was so komisch an der Villa war, die 2 Särge und die eine Urne waren ihr Anfangs gar nicht aufgefallen so als würden sie von einer Barriere geschützt werden.  
Hideko ging zu diesen drei Objekte und merkte von Akanes ankommen überhaupt nichts.  
Sie öffnete einen der Särge und fand denn Körper von Haruka Kuran vor, denn sie natürlich nicht kannte, aber da der Körper weder vereist noch sonstiges war schrie sie Laut.  
Akane die gerade die Treppe zum Keller hinunter ging hörte denn Schrei und erschauderte, sie rannte runter mit dem Gedanken dass jemand die Körper entdeckt hatte und fand dann die völlig ängstliche und verdatterte Hideko vor.

Hideko hatte starkes Herzrasen und drehte sich zu Akane um, zwar hatte sie Akane noch nie gesehen aber durch die starke Aura wusste sie es und versuchte sich schnell zu beruhigen.  
Akane hatte ganz andere Gedanken und fragte  
"Wer bist du, und was machst du in meinem Haus ?"  
Hideko, immer noch zitternd, holte ihre Hunterwaffe raus und zeigte mit dieser auf Akane um sie zu drohen.  
Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sich irgendeine Geste oder Mimik aufzusetzen sondern war blitzschnell an Hideko heran getreten und nahm ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.  
Sie war verwundert das die Waffe nicht reagierte, und starte Akane nur verblüfft an.  
Sie fragte lässig  
"Was ist das ?"  
Hideko stand langsam auf und hatte sich so weit vom Schock erholt und antwortete kleinlaut  
"Eine Hunterwaffe"  
Akane las Hidekos Gedanken und meinte  
"Dann musst du eine Hunterin sein, richtig ?"  
Hideko nickte und fragte  
"Was machen Leichen in diesem Keller ?"

die Angesprochene antwortete nicht und holte das Reagenzglas heraus.  
Hideko starrte erschrocken denn Behälter an und fragte verdattert  
"Is-Ist das Blut ?"  
Akane nickte schob die geschockte Hideko beiseite und schloss denn Sarg erstmal wieder.  
Dann ging sie zur Urne nahm sie hoch und schüttete sie auf freier Fläche aus.  
Hideko bemerkte, eher zu sich selbst gerichtet  
"Das sind Überreste von Reinblütern !"  
Akane nickte, öffnete das Reagenzglas und kippte den Inhalt in die Splitter.  
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und tat das selbe was sie bei denn anderen beiden gemacht hat, plötzlich bildete sich der Körper von Juri Kuran, an der Stelle wo vorher noch die Splitter und das Blut waren.  
Hideko blinzelte mit denn Augen um sich zu vergewissern, dass dies gerade wirklich passiert war.

Akane klappte in sich zusammen vor Erschöpfung und bildete noch eine Barrikade so das Hideko denn Raum nicht verlassen konnte.  
Mit letzter Kraft befahl Akane noch  
"Du wirst diesen Raum nicht verlassen !"  
bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  
Komplett verwirrt musste sich Hideko noch zusammen Reimen, sie dachte sich  
"Ok, die Person die gerade in Ohnmacht gefallen ist war dann Woll Akane Kuran, die anderen Beiden sind somit höchstwahrscheinlich Haruka und Juri Kuran, doch da ist doch noch ein Sarg, wer ist dort drin ?"  
sie ging zu dem zweiten Sarg und öffnete ihn, erschrocken stellte sie fest  
"Das ist ja ein Baby !"

Hideko wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was los war, ihre erste Vermutung  
"Ein weiterer Kuran !"  
als sie etwas über Kaname herausfinden wollte, fand sie nur heraus dass seine Eltern Haruka und Juri Kuran hießen, von einem Bruder war nie die Rede.  
Hideko überlegte noch Stunden bis ihr einfiel dass sie eigentlich da war um Akane mit zunehmen, doch dann fielen ihr die Worte von ihr wieder ein  
"Du wirst diesen Raum nicht verlassen !"  
Hideko dachte sich nur  
"Ph, als würde ich auf sie hören !"  
sie begann sich Richtung Treppe zu bewegen und redete mit sich selbst  
"Siehste, ich kann hier einfach so du-"  
sie stieß gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere und kam aus dem Keller nicht raus.  
Mehrere Stunden verbrachte sie damit gegen die Barriere zu hämmer und Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

*Inzwischen bei Kaname*

Kaname hatte eine Suchaktion gestartet und ließ nach Akane überall suchen, doch niemand konnte sie finden, also ging er mit Takuma los Richtung Haus von Cross.

*Wieder bei Akane und Hideko*

Hideko hatte es mit dem Hämmern komplett aufgegeben und merkte nicht einmal das Akane wieder zu sich kam.  
Sie hatte rotglühende Augen und ihre Fangzähne wahren ausgefahren, nach der ganzen Anstrengung hatte sie wieder Blutdurst.  
Akane stand auf und ging zu Hideko rüber, sie blickte zu Akane auf und schrie panisch  
"Ahhhhh, nein bitte nicht !"  
In dem ganzen Tumult hatte Hideko vergessen dass sie mit einer erschöpften Level S in einem Raum war und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, denn Akane wollte nach Hideko greifen, um sie zu beißen.  
Akane sagte nun zu Hideko  
"Alles gut, du brauchst nicht schreien ! Ich muss so schnell wie möglich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen, du bist eben gerade da !"  
Hideko zitterte am ganzen Körper und verzog sich in eine Ecke, Akane kam näher öffnete ihren Mund und biss in Hidekos Hals.  
Sie konnte den Schmerz fühlen und das Geräusch hören wie sie langsam ausgesaugt wurde, doch dann schmeckte sie Blut, Akane hatte sich absichtlich geschnitten und lies das Blut in Hidekos Mund fließen.  
Was hat Akane mit Hideko nun vor ?

Akane lies von Hideko los und sie sagte zu Boden, Akane jedoch hatte immer noch etwas zu erledigen und so holte sie denn kleinen Kaname Kuran und bereitete ein Ritual vor.  
Sie legte denn Baby Körper hin und mit ausgestreckter Hand flüsterte sie leise  
"Wachse !"  
die Luft bebte und der Baby Körper wurde immer größer und größer, bis zum Kindes alter.  
Hideko stand immer noch zitternd auf und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Zähne, sie konnte ganz genau die Fangzähne fühlen.  
Als Akane merkte das Hideko wach war, ging Akane auf Hideko zu und durchbohrte ihr Brustkorb.  
Sie spuckte Blut und spürte richtig wie Akanes Arm in ihr steckte, ihre Blutrot glühenden Augen sahen Hideko entschuldigend an und dann wurde ihr von Akane das Herz herausgerissen.  
Akane schnippte mit der linken Hand welche Frei war und Hidekos Körper wurde in Eis eingefroren, mit Hidekos Reinblüter Herz erweckte sie kurzer Hand Kaname Kuran als Mensch wieder, um ihn nun vollständig wieder Herzustellen musste Akane nur noch eines tuhen.

Sie beugte sich über Kaname der gerade seine Augen öffnete und biss ihn, auch dieses mal schnitt sie sich vorher um nun ihr eigenes Blut Kaname zu geben.  
Kaname Kuran, der Sohn von Juri und Haruka Kuran lebte wieder.  
Akane entfernte sich wieder von Kaname und ging zu Juri, Akane musste Juris Körper noch bevor Kaname komplett zu sich kam in den Sarg schmeißen, was Akane auch gelang.  
Kaum war der Sarg geschlossen schon machte Kaname die Augen auf, zugegeben er konnte nicht wirklich sprechen aber darum wollte sie sich später kümmern.  
Sie ging nun erstmal zu Hideko und taute das Eis, danach richtete Akane wieder ihre Hand auf Hideko und flüsterte  
"Werde zum Hunter !"  
kaum hatte Akane dies ausgesprochen regenerierte sich Hidekos kompletter Körper und sie wurde wieder zum Hunter.  
Akane hingegen ging es nicht so blendend, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, sie brach zusammen all ihre Barrieren zerfielen und sie wurde Ohnmächtig.  
Hideko erwachte direkt wieder fuhr sich über die Zähne und freute sich kein Vampir mehr zu sein, auch dass sie kein Loch in der Brust hatte freute sie.  
Doch dann sah sie zuerst zu Kaname der alles mit angesehen hatte und immer noch auf dem Boden lag, Hideko fragte sich in ihren Gedanken  
"Wo kommt der denn her, irgendwo habe ich denn doch schon mal gesehen, Ach das Baby !"  
sie schaute in denn Sarg wo vorher noch das Baby drin lag und fand dort nur Juri Kuran.  
Der Gedanke von Hideko hat sich bestätigt, Akane hatte das Baby wachsen lassen und es dann dort hingelegt. (Lustig ich erwähne nicht dass die drei Kurans eigentlich keine Kleidung an haben...)

Doch erst jetzt sah sie zu Akane herüber, Hideko merkte erst jetzt das sie wahrscheinlich wirklich für eine Zeit lang eine reinblütige Vampirin war.  
Als sie sich auf die Brust schaute bestätigte sich dies, denn ein Loch in ihrer Kleidung war dort wo sich normalerweise das Herz befindet.  
Hideko hatte genügend Informationen gesammelt, doch da war noch etwas.

*Bei Kaname dem Urahn vor 5 Minuten*

"In der Akademie war sie nicht, bei dem Haus von Cross war sie nicht und ich habs, alle zum Kuran Anwesen !"  
sprach Kaname zu seiner 10 Vampir großen Meute, die sich nun alle auf den Weg zum Kuran Anwesen machten.

*Wieder bei Kaname, Akane und Hideko*

Hideko merkte wie eine Armee aus Vampiren sich dem Anwesen näherten und sie beeilte sich so schnell sie konnte hier abzuhauen, doch sie bekam Akane nicht wach.  
Ihr kam eine Grandiose Idee  
"Ich gib ihr einfach ein bisschen Blut !"  
Hideko nahm sich das nächste Messer und stach sich damit in die Hand, das Blut was heraus kam sammelte sie und als sie genug Blut zusammen hatte, öffnete sie Akanes Mund und kippte ihr das Blut in den Mund.  
Akanes Vampirinstinkt meldete sich und sie begann damit automatisch es herunter zu schlucken, als die Urne leer war, wachte sie auf.  
Sie spürte sofort die Meute und schon bildete sich eine Barriere um das Anwesen, die Meute merkte davon erstmal nichts.  
Auch die Barriere um die Gräber baute sie wieder auf und schliff denn immer noch ahnungslosen Kaname und die verwirrte Hideko hinter sich her.  
Die drei verschwanden aus der Hintertür, während Kaname der Urahn nun verzweifelt nach seiner Geliebten im Haus suchte, die Barriere um das Haus herum musste Akane fallen lassen.

Akane musste nun erstmal mit Hideko sprechen  
"Wir haben uns ja noch nicht mal vorgestellt, ich bin Akane Kuran freut mich dich kennen zu lernen..."  
Hideko sagte  
"Ich heiße Hideko Takato !"  
Akane sprach weiter  
"Ja genau, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst bin ich eine Level A-"  
Hideko unterbrach sie  
"Nein, Level S !"  
Akane sprach wieder weiter  
"Dann eben Level S, Vampirin. Achja und ich würde dir gerne Kaname Kuran vorstellen, Hideko das ist Kaname !"  
Hideko war nun noch verwirrter und fragte  
"Und wer ist dann der andere Kaname Kuran ?"  
Akane erklärte  
"Das ist der Urahn der Kurans, ich glaube er ist über 10.000 Jahre alt. Bitte erzähle es bloß nicht weiter !"  
Hideko nickte und meinte  
"Aber eigentlich war es mein Auftrag dich mit zunehmen, wo soll ich jetzt hin ?"  
Akane überlegte und antwortete  
"Du kannst mit Kaname in der Kuran Villa leben, aber bitte so dass niemand es merkt. Im Austausch dafür bringst du Kaname das sprechen bei und wenn ich wieder genug Kraft habe musst du dich wieder zu Verfügung stellen !"  
Hideko nickte und fragte noch  
"Und wo bekommt Kaname seine Blutmahlzeit her ?"  
Akane antwortete schlicht  
"Entweder ich mache dich zur Reinblüterin und Kaname saugt dir normal das Blut aus oder ich gebe dir eine Spritze und nimmst so immer Blut von dir ab was du dann Kaname gibst !"  
Hideko antwortete hastig  
"Das Letztere wäre mir Lieber !"  
Akane nickte und gab Hideko die Spritze.

Die beiden blieben noch in einem Gebüsch und Akane lief Richtung Cross Gelände, somit war der 3. Teil ihres Plans abgeschlossen, in nicht einmal einem Jahr...


	5. Kapitel 4

Akane rannte weiter und kam noch schnell genug an, sie schlich sich jetzt auf das Gelände und schlich sich weiter von Busch zu Busch hinter dem Wohnheim.  
Mit viel Geschick, kletterte sie die Wand hoch und sah in jedes oberere Fenster hinein, wobei sie ihm vierten Fenster einstieg.  
Sie dachte sich  
"Oh man, jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen !"  
und wusch sich schnell das gesamte Blut ab.  
Danach wechselte sie ihre Kleidung und legte sich auf das Sofa und schlief ruhig ein, vorher dachte sie aber noch  
"Jetzt habe ich nichts mehr vergessen..."

Kanames Armada fand beim Kuran Anwesen nichts, denn alle rannten am Keller vorbei.  
Auch Kaname hatte sich im Kellergewölbe nicht umgesehen, merkte aber dafür dass das Blut außerhalb des Gebäudes weg war, dachte sich aber nichts dabei.  
Er ging enttäuscht aber mit noch ein bisschen Hoffnung zurück Richtung Cross Gelände.

*Bei Kaname und Hideko*

Hideko spähte ob die "Armee" immer noch da sei und bemerkte freudig  
"Die Luft ist rein, komm Kaname !"  
sie bedachte aber nicht, dass Kaname auch nicht gehen konnte und musste ihn letztendlich zum Anwesen schleifen.  
Sie dachte sich  
"Hätte ich doch das Angebot von Akane angenommen"  
sie hielt Ine, seufzte und schlief ihn dann weiter durch die Gegend.

*Wieder bei Kaname und seiner Armada*

Als Kaname und seine Truppe bei der Cross Academy ankamen, waren alle glücklich dass sie nicht mehr durch die Gegend rennen mussten und Kaname befreite sie indem er sagte  
"So, ihr könnt jetzt alle gehen !"  
die Truppe atmete auf und machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor er noch einen weiteren Befehl geben könnte.  
Kaname selbst ging gelassen zum Wohnheim, wanderte die Treppe hoch und betrat das Zimmer.  
Beruhigt stellte er fest das Akane da war und dachte sich  
"Wahrscheinlich war sie nur kurz weg und wir alle haben sie übersehen..."  
Kaname seufzte und lag sich auf Akane drauf, automatisch umklammerten ihre Arme sein Hals und auch er schlief ruhig ein.

*Inzwischen bei Kaien Cross*

"Takuma !" rief Kaien aus seinem Büro heraus, nicht lange und Takuma stand in Kaiens Büro.  
Takuma fragte  
"Was gibt es Direktor ?"  
Cross nahm sich ein paar Zettel, die auf seinem Büro lagen, und gab sie Takuma.  
"Hier, teile diese Bitte jeden einzelnen Nightclass Schüler aus, da sind mehrere Zettel zusammen getackert..."  
sagte Cross und Takuma machte sich schnell auf die Socken.  
Takuma rannte aus dem Hauptgebäude, nun Richtung Wohnheim und traf auch ein paar Nightclass Leute auf den Weg dorthin und schmiss diesen jeweils einen Zettel vor die Nase.  
Beim Wohnheim angekommen warf er nun allen Leuten im unteren Bereich einen Zettel zu, ging noch in die unteren Zimmer und dann hoch.  
Auf den Gängen wurden auch ein paar Zettel verteilt, und dann fing Takuma an in jedes Zimmer herein zustürmen um Zettel zu verteilen.  
Am Ende waren nur noch 3 übrig also ging Takuma nun zum Zimmer von Akane und Kaname.  
Die beiden schliefen immer noch und Takuma legte einfach zwei Zettel auf den Schreibtisch.

Akane und Kaname wachten beide, ausnahmsweise gleichzeitig auf und Akane schien erst überrascht das Kaname wieder auf ihr lag.  
Kaname begrüßte sie mit einem  
"Guten Morgen, meine kleine Ausreißerin !"  
Akane tat so als wüsste sie von nichts und log  
"Ich war doch nur kurz spazieren, wieso "Ausreißerin" ?!"  
Er meinte nur seufzten  
"Das willst du nicht wissen..."  
Die beiden bemerkten die Blätter und Kaname stand auf um sie zu holen.  
Gemeinsam sahen sie sich die Blätter auf dem Sofa sitzend an, er las vor  
"Schulordnung für die Nightclass, 1. Kein B..."  
es dauerte 45 Minuten bis Kaname mit allen Zetteln fertig war und beendete  
"165. Kein Kämpfen auf dem Schulgelände ohne Genehmigung, dass war aber eine lange Schulordnung oder meine Akane ?"  
danach küsste Kaname ihr auf die Wange und verließ dann das Zimmer.

*Bei Kaname und Hideko*

Hideko saß mit Kaname am Tisch, sie versuchte im gerade sprechen beizubringen, was soweit ganz gut klappte.  
Sie fing an zu sagen  
"Du-"  
sie zeigte auf Kaname  
"heißt Kaname"  
nun machte sie weiter und sagte  
"Ich-"  
sie zeigte auf sich selbst  
"heiße Hideko"  
Kaname machte aber nur die Handbewegungen nach und trieb Hideko damit in die Weißglut.  
Sie dachte sich  
"Wenn ich Akane in die Finger kriege, zwinge ich sie dazu irgendeinen anderen Babysitter anzuschaffen oder selbst ihm das Sprechen beizubringen. Und verdammt nochmal sie dazu zu bringen einen Blutvorrat für Jahre mitzubringen !"  
Sie hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten beim ersten Mal sich das Blut abnehmen und auch die anderen Male waren nicht gerade toll.  
Hideko versuchte einfach weiter ihren Auftrag zu erledigen, nicht denn vom Labor denn hatte sie schon längst aufgegeben, sondern denn von Akane.

*Am Anfang von Vampire Knight*

"Bleibt zurück !"  
schrie Yuki zu denn Dayclass Mädchen die versuchten näher ans Tor zum Haus Mond heranzutreten, es war Abends und Klassenwechsel.  
Alle Dayclass Mädchen stellten sich plötzlich in Reih und Glied als das Tor sich öffnete  
"Tada !  
bemerkte Yuki leise und trat beiseite, die Nightclass trat aus dem Tor, Aido übernahm die Führung.  
Er begrüßte die Mädchen mit einem  
"Hallo ihr lieben !"  
die Mädchen schrien laut Namen von Nightclass Schülern, wobei der Name "Idol-senpai" am meisten viel.  
Yuki versuchte mit aller Kraft die Mädchen zu bändigen, doch als Aido anfing die Mädchen mit seiner Hand zu erschießen, fiel sie hin und die Dayclass hatte freie Bahn.

Kaname und Akane kamen zu Yuki und er hielt ihr die Hand hin und fragte  
"Alles in Ordnung Yuki ?"  
Akane versuchte mit dem Gedanken ihm Hintergrund das die beiden Verwandt waren, nicht eifersüchtig zu werden, doch es klappte nicht zu 100 Prozent.  
Als sich Yuki nämlich Zeit mit dem Greifen Kanames Hand lies musste Akane einfach dazwischen und zog Yuki hoch.  
Sie verwunderte dies ein bisschen und sie stammelte  
"Äh danke Kaname- und Akane-senpai"  
als Kaname gerade das Wort ergreifen wollte sagte Akane schnell  
"Nichts zu danken !"  
und zog ihren Kaname hinter sich her.

Kaname sagte nichts dazu und die beiden gingen Normal zum Unterricht.  
Er saß sich auf seinen Sessel, und Akane nahm auf seinem Schoss platz, Yuki konnte dies sehen.  
Erst jetzt merkte Yuki welche Beziehung diese miteinander hatten und Yuki fühlte sich leicht betrogen dass vor all dem eine gute Freundin von ihr so nah an Kaname dran war.  
Sie dachte sich  
"Wieso Kaname, ich dachte du würdest nur mich so nah dran lassen..."  
Yuki machte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und Zero sprang nun hervor, er hatte dies vorher etwas mitverfolgt.  
Er fragte verabscheuend sie  
"Was hättest du von einen Vampir denn erwartet ?"  
Zero bemerkte das ihr Gesichtsausdruck jetzt verwundert aussah und er erkannte das er richtig lag.  
Sie begann  
"Woher w-"  
doch Zero unterbrach Yuki und antwortete  
"Das ist nicht allzu schwer zu erkennen..."  
sie protestierte laut hals, was Zero aber nicht störte.  
Die beiden machten einfach bei ihrer Arbeit weiter, der Machtkampf zwischen Akane und Yuki hat begonnen.

*In der Kuran Villa*

Hideko hatte Kaname schon viel beibringen können, die beiden Verstanden sich sehr gut.  
Der Charakter von Kaname war ganz anders als der von dem Urahn, die beiden teilten sich nur das Aussehen und den Namen, der Charakter ähnelte sich nur gering.  
Sie spielte gerade Schach mit ihm und Kaname verstand das Spiel auch sehr gut, gewinnen konnte er allerdings nicht.  
Kaname stellte bedrückt fest  
"Schon wieder verloren..."  
Hideko musste lachen und meinte  
"Mit der Strategie kommst du auch nicht weit !"  
er stand auf und ging zu einem Krug, er nahm sich ein Weinglas und füllte etwas von der Flüssigkeit in das Weinglas.

Die Flüssigkeit war Blut, das Blut was sich Hideko ständig abnahm um Kaname damit zu "füttern".  
Kanames Augen wurden Blutrot als er kurz an dem Weinglas nippte und Kaname lobte Hideko  
"Dein Blut schmeckt lecker, was ist denn in letzter Zeit passiert das du so fröhlich bist ?"  
sie sah Kaname etwas fragend an und antwortete  
"Naja, endlich kann ich mit dir was Spielen und wahrscheinlich wird Akane begeistert sein, wenn sie erfährt das ich dir in eineinhalb Jahren das Sprechen beigebracht habe"  
Kaname trank nun das Glas aus.  
Er fragte Hideko  
"Wie ist den Akane so für eine Reinblüterin ?"  
sie war sich erst nicht sicher im es zu sagen doch dann erzählte sie es im  
"Eigentlich ist Akane keine wirkliche Reinblüterin, habe ich dir schon einmal die Legende des Level S Vampirs erzählt ?"  
Kaname antwortete einfach  
"Nein"  
Hideko sprach weiter  
"Dann erzähle ich sie dir jetzt..."  
sie sagte die komplette Legende auf und als sie zu ende sprach sagte sie  
"Akane ist so eine Level S, eigentlich sollte ich sie mit nehmen um mit ihr zu forschen doch sie war und ist einfach zu stark. Die Hunterwaffen entstanden aus einem Reinblüter Herz, doch Level S sind stärker als Reinblüter weswegen die jetzigen Hunterwaffen machtlos sind"  
Kaname nickte.  
Er fragte sie  
"Das heißt das durch sie Unendlich viele Reinblüter kommen können"  
Hideko nickte und sagte  
"Ja, so viele wie es Menschen und nicht reinblütige Vampire gibt"

*Beim Labor von Hideko*

Akira stellte Huntertruppen zusammen und befahl ihnen  
"Los, findet diese Akane und rächt Hideko !"  
die Hunter brachen auf, Richtung Cross Academy.  
Akira machte sich mit auf dem Weg, das war der Beginn der ersten Schlacht...

*Ein paar Stunden später nach dem Aufbruch, bei Akane*

Akane und Kaname saßen beide auf ihrem Sofa, der Unterricht war bereits vorbei.  
Er sagte zu ihr  
"Bald ist der Ball, wir werden also demnächst in die Stadt um dir ein Kleid zu kaufen"  
Akane schaute zu ihm und meinte  
"Ich hoffe wir werden ein schönes Kleid für mich finden"  
sie grinste und küsste Kaname einmal auf die Wange.  
Doch dann sahen sich die Beiden wie von einer Tarantel gestochen an und fragten gleichzeitig  
"Hast du das auch gespürt ?"  
schnell standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg raus auf das Gelände.  
Sie spürten eine große Ansammlung von Huntern schnell zu kommend, langsam kam auch der Rest der Nightclass wie auch Takuma.

Kaname befahl Takuma  
"Takuma, teile denn Rektor mit das sich eine Horde von Huntern schnell auf den Weg hierher sind, beeile dich !"  
er nickte und rannte los.  
Nicht lange und die ersten Hunter waren vor dem Tor aufgekreuzt, Kaname kam langsam auf das Tor zu und fragte  
"Was wollt ihr hier, das ist eine Privatschule und kein Treffpunkt für Hunter !"  
alle Hunter die schon da waren richteten die Waffen auf Kaname, als sie in bemerkten.  
Einer der Hunter wies die anderen an die Waffen zu senken und sprach zu dem Reinblüter  
"Wir wollen nur eine alte "bekannte" besuchen, kennt ihr zufällig eine Akane Kuran, Kaname Kuran ?"

Den Namen Kuran betonnte er um zu verdeutlichen das die beiden den gleichen Nachnamen tragen.  
Kaname fragte etwas aufgebracht  
"Was willst du von ihr !"  
Sie hörte zu und hatte sich schon hinter den anderen Vampiren versteckt  
Akira fing an  
"Diese kleine Level-"  
Akane sprang aus den reihen der Vampire und trat Akira mit voller Kraft, lässig fragte sie  
"Ja, was gibts ?"  
Er war in den Boden gestampft und die anderen Hunter gingen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
Akane lies sie wissen  
"Wenn mir noch einmal jemand von euch zu nahe kommt, gibt es tote !"  
Nicht nur die Hunter erschrak dieses Wort heftig, sondern auch die Nightclass war entsetzt.

Langsam kam Akira wieder zu sich und befahl den Huntern  
"Tötet sie !"  
Nun sprach Akane und meinte  
"Na gut, wer nicht höre, der fühle !"  
sie sprang hoch und fiel in einen der angreifenden Huntern.  
Sie biss ihn in den Hals und trank einen Schluck bevor sie ihn los lies und ihm seinen Brustkorb mit der Hand zerschmetterte, man hörte förmlich die Knochen brechen.  
Der Hunter war sofort Tod, sie fragte lässig und Blut verschmiert  
"Will sonst noch jemand ?"  
Die Vertrauensschüler bemerkten von dem Massenauflauf und rannten ans Tor, auch sie waren entsetzt als sie die Blutbeschmierte Akane sahen.  
Zero reagierte sofort auf das viele Blut und rannte vom Ort weg, Yuki folgte ihm.

Ein paar der Hunter flüchteten der Rest sah zu wie Akane sich auf den Nächsten stürzte und ihm auch Blut aussaugte und dann den Kopf abriss.  
Akane fragte mit einer Psycho Stimme  
"Immer noch nicht genug ?"  
ihre Augen glühten im reinen Blutrot und die Haare färbten sich durch das Blut, komplett Rot.  
Nur noch drei Angreifer standen und sie schnappte sich in ruhe den Nächsten an dem sie länger saugte.  
Akira fing an diabolisch zu lachen und hielt seine Hunterwaffe direkt auf den Kopf von Akane, die Nightclass Schüler wollten sie warnen doch Akira hatte schon abgedrückt.  
Der Schuss traf Akane direkt, doch es gab keine Wunde und auch kein Blut.  
Akira glaubte er habe getroffen und lachte weiter, während die meisten Nightclass Schüler auch die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben.  
Nur die wenigsten bemerkten das ihre Aura noch stärker wurde und nicht einmal schwankte.  
Sie hörte auf zu saugen und riss diesem den Bauch auf.  
Erst spät merkte Akira das sie nicht Tod war und fragte  
"Wie hast du dies überlebt, der Schuss hat direkt getroffen !"  
sie sagte nur  
"Die Waffe die mich töten kann muss noch gebaut werden !"

Akane sagte dies nicht zu laut, damit Kaname es nicht merkte, Akira war der einzige Hunter der noch da war, Akane ging zu ihm und haute ihre Zähne in sein Hals.  
Langsam saugte Akane ihn schluck für schluck aus, bis er komplett Leer war.  
Sie warf den toten Körper zu Boden, sprang über den Zaun und befahl der Nightclass  
"Macht das bitte sauber, wir wollen doch nicht auffliegen ?"  
Kaname sah Akane sehr erstaunt an, das ihr Hunterwaffen nichts anhaben können merkte er sich.  
Sie zog Kaname hinter sich her und sagte  
"Komm, mein Kaname ich will mich ausruhen..."  
So ging sie Händchen haltend mit Kaname Richtung Haus Mond, komplett Blutverschmiert und immer noch mit Rotglühenden Augen...


	6. Kapitel 5

Ich führe Kaname in unser Zimmer mit nur einem Ziel, schnell küsse ich ihn direkt auf die Lippen damit der ja nichts anderes macht, gleichzeitig ziehe ich geschickt mit den Füßen meine Schuhe aus und trete sie beiseite.

Er will verschwinden doch bevor er nur einen Muskel bewegen kann halte ich ihn auf, ich fahre meine Zunge in seinen Mund und tippe mit dieser auf seine.

Auch umarme ich ihn und gehe langsam rückwärts mit ihm zum Bett.

Beim Bett angekommen fällt er mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, dabei löst sich der Kuss und ich stürze mich auf ihn.

Gerade als ich angefangen habe sein Jacket aufzuknöpfen fragt er mich

"Akane, was soll das ?"

daraufhin antwortete ich

"Sex, was sonst ? Komm schon das wird lustig !"

Ich habe sein Jacket nun komplett aufgeknöpft und werfe es ruckartig beiseite.

Schnell ziehe ich mir mein Jacket vom Körper und reiße dann Kanames Hemd auf, zu sehen ist nun sein makelloser Oberkörper.

Nun umarme ich diesen und wandere mit meiner linken Hand zu seiner Hose.

nach etwas rum Gefummel an dieser habe ich es geschafft sie aufzumachen und ziehe ihm diese vom Körper.

Langsam steigt er mit ein denn er zieht mich an sich heran und öffnet auch meine Hose, um Sekunden später diese mit seinen Beinen mir auszuziehen.

Das Spiel beginnt, denn nun Vergesse ich alles um mir herum, ehe ich mich versehe bin ich splitter nackt und mit Kaname mitten im Bett.

Mein kompletter Körper ist heiß und ich stöhne laut vor Erregung, er hatte die Führung übernommen und dann beiße ich am Ende direkt in seinen Hals um mich zu beruhigen, zu guter letzt beißt er mich ebenfalls.

*Takumas Sicht, 12 Stunden später*

Ich habe ein paar Dokumente noch für Kaname, schnell in sein Zimmer huschen und abgeben.

Zügig klopfe ich an die Tür, ich erwarte ein herein, aber kein Geräusch ist zu vernehmen.

Also öffne ich die Tür und erblicke Kaname der auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist, Links von ihm im Bett schläft scheinbar Akane.

Langsam schleiche ich durch den Raum und lege die Dokumente ab, im Augenwinkel sehe ich eine Bisswunde an Kanames Hals.

Zur Sicherheit gehe ich noch einmal zu Kaname herüber und taste am Puls, dieser ist völlig normal.

Zuletzt tapse ich noch zu Akane wo ich auf den Weg dorthin ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Boden liegen sehe, mit nun roten Wangen taste ich auch ihren Puls, völlig normal.

Ebenfalls bemerke ich bei ihr eine Bisswunde und trete wieder von ihr weg, schnell verlasse ich den Raum und denke mir was haben die denn gemacht ?

*Akanes Sicht*  
Ich wache auf und bemerke das ich nackt bin, ich fühle mich verkatert und erspähe die Umgebung.  
Kaname ist nicht zu sehen doch als ich mich leicht vorbeuge sehe ich einen Kopf über dem Sofa, dort sitzt er also denke ich mir nur und begrüße ihn  
"Guten Morgen Kaname !"  
"Guten Morgen mein Schatz"  
grüßt er mir zurück, ich steige aus dem Bett heraus und schnappe mir kurz meine Unterwäsche, dann frage ich ihn  
"Ich gehe mich fertig machen, schließlich müssen wir noch das Kleid kaufen !"  
er nickt nur und geht sich ebenfalls fertig machen.  
*Erzähler Sicht*

Nicht lange und sie hatten sich beide Fertig gemacht, Akane kämmte sich noch die Haare während Kaname schon fertig war.  
Sie kam aus dem Bad und sagte dann zu ihm  
"Dann wollen wir mal los mein Kaname !"  
Händchen haltend gingen sie aus dem Gebäude, es war gegen 18 Uhr, die Sonne war fast Komplett untergegangen.  
Sie traten durch das Tor zwischen Haus Mond und Hauptgebäude, nun durchquerten sie nur noch das eine Tor und schon waren sie auf den direkten Weg zur nächsten Stadt.  
Keine 10 Minuten und sie fingen an, die Läden zu durchstöbern.  
An einem Laden sah Akane schon ein für sie schönes Kleid, es war ein langes, schwarzes Kleid welches sich zu ihren weißen Haaren gut passte.  
Sie gingen beide in den Laden und Akane probierte das Kleid an und fragte Kaname  
"Und was meinst du ?"  
er war etwas verblüfft wie gut ihr das Stand und sagte nur zu ihr  
"Kannst dich wieder umziehen, ich bezahle es !"  
auf Akanes Gesicht kam ein breites Grinsen und sie zog sich schnell um.  
Kaum hatte er es bezahlt meinte sie  
"Ich muss noch was erledigen, du kannst schon mal zurück zur Cross. Tschüss mein Kaname !"  
Sie verschwand schnell, denn ihr fiel ein das da noch etwas war...

*Bei Hideko und Kaname*

Hideko war mal wieder beim Blut abzapfen und ertrug es immer noch nicht, sie dachte sich  
"Wenn sie nicht jeden Moment hier eintrifft werde ich sie an Kaname verraten ! Wenn sie auftaucht mache ich ein kleinen Scherz als Rache..."  
Kaname wartete ungeduldig in der Küche, er hatte Blutdurst.  
Akane traf ein und Hideko wie auch er hörten es natürlich, doch Akane rief ins Haus hinein  
"Hallo, ich bin es nur !"  
um sie zu beruhigen, was auch klappte denn Hideko hörte auf mit dem Blut abnehmen und raste auf sie zu und sagte  
"Es tut mir leid Akane ich habe Kaname erzählt das du eine Level S bist !"  
zuerst raste Akanes Herz viel schneller aber dann verstand sie die Zweideutigkeit und sagte  
"Ist nicht so schlimm, ich wollte es ihm eh sagen !"  
auch Hideko verstand sofort das Akane sie durchschaut hatte.  
Nun ging Akane erst einmal zu Kaname und ritzte sich kurz in den Hals als sie sah das seine Augen Blutrot leuchteten.  
Sie sagte ihm  
"Trink !"

Kaname biss sie sofort und Akane redete mit Hideko weiter  
"Kann Kaname nun sprechen ?"  
fragte Akane sie, schnell antwortete Hideko  
"Natürlich, einwandfrei !"  
Akane lächelte nun und meinte zu guter letzt  
"Nah dann können wir ja Juri wieder erwecken !"  
Kaname hörte auf zu trinken und wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und meinte  
"Danke Akane, dass war das erste Mal das ich Blut direkt aus dem Hals bekommen habe !"  
sie lächelte und wies in mit einer Handbewegung daraufhin das er mitkommen soll.

Die Drei gingen in den Keller und Akane öffnete schnell den Sarg wo Juri drinsteckte, Akane hob sie hoch und lag sie auf den Steinboden.  
Kaname stand etwas weiter entfernt und spürte irgendwie dass dies seine Mutter ist.  
Nun sagte Akane zu Hideko  
"Das könnte jetzt wieder schmerzhaft werden !"  
und biss sie, auch den Schnitt in den Finger vollzog sie und ließ das Blut in Hidekos Mund laufen.  
Die Augen von Hideko nahmen das Blutrot an und schon hatte Akane Hidekos Brustkorb durchbohrt, sie zog das Herz hinaus und gefror sie zu Eis.  
Kaname war geschockt das Akane gerade Hideko so verletzt hat, man konnte im Eis sehen wie selbst das Blut was Hideko gerade noch ausgespuckt hatte, gefroren war.  
Mit ihren Herzen konnte Akane nun Juri wieder erwecken, als letztes Schnitt sie sich nun noch einmal und ließ es in Juris Mund laufen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Juri die Augen öffnete und Akane das Blutrot erkennen konnte.  
Akane ging zu Hideko, lies mit einem Schnipser das Eis verschwinden und mit ausgestreckter Hand lies sie Hideko wieder zum Hunter werden  
"Werde zur Hunterin !"  
sprach sie und alle Wunden von ihr wurden geheilt.  
Akane fiel in Ohnmacht und Juri stand auf.

Sie ging zu Kaname und auch sie spürte das sie nicht ihren Urahn vor sich hatte, sondern ihren Sohn.  
Juri umarmte Kaname und sagte glücklich  
"Mein Kaname !"  
Kaname erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte  
"Mama..."  
Hideko lag auf dem Boden, wachte dann aber wieder auf und hob Akane hoch und sagte noch zu Juri  
"Ich würde mal sagen sie schulden uns etwas, wie wäre es wenn ich mit ihnen hier in der Villa wohne ?"  
Juri nickte und Hideko ging zur Treppe sagte dann aber noch  
"Bitte bleiben sie hier versteckt, es soll niemand erfahren bis auch ihr Mann wiederbelebt wird"  
auch jetzt nickte Juri, immer noch in den Armen von Kaname, sie weinte.

Hideko trug Akane aus den Keller heraus, brachte sie auch aus den Haus hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Cross Academy.  
Bald kam Hideko an den Haus von Cross vorbei und ging weiter die Straße entlang, nun nicht mehr lange und man konnte die Akademie sehen.  
Nun stand Hideko vor den Toren der Akademie mit Akane in den Armen.  
Schnell schlich sie sich durch das Tor und suchte nach einem Tor mit einem Mond darauf, nicht lange und sie entdeckte dieses Tor.  
Sie schlich sich auch dort hin durch und brachte Akane direkt vor die Türschwelle des Wohnheim.  
Schnell legte Hideko Akane dort ab und verschwand in der Nacht, zurück zum Kuran Anwesen.  
Kaname wollte nur kurz nach Akane suchen und fand sie dann dort vor der Türschwelle, zusammengerollt und ohne Jacke.  
Er brachte sie schnell hinein und trug sie ihn das Zimmer.  
In dem Zimmer angekommen lag er sie auf das Bett.

Kaname setze sich aufs Bett und fühlte Akanes kälte.  
Er wärmte sie mit seinen Händen und versuchte Akanes Aura zu spüren.  
Als er seinen Kopf auf Akanes Bauch senkte fühlte er eine schwache Aura.  
Er dachte es wäre nur eine Einbildung.  
Kaname biss sich in die Hand und lies das Blut in Akanes Mund fließen.

Akane öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die Augen ihres Geliebten, er wiederum starrte wie gebannt auf die blutrot-glühenden Augen von seiner Akane.  
In Kanames Augen sah man nur Erleichterung, er löste sich von ihr und sprach Akane nicht darauf an.  
Sie merkte dies aber und fragte  
"Kaname, was ist los du siehst so erleichtert aus ?"  
er antwortete träumerisch  
"Es ist nichts..."  
Akane dachte nicht daran seine Gedanken zu lesen, sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz, doch trotzdem hatte sie vor einem Angst, ihm zu sagen was sie wirklich ist.  
Kaname legte sein Ohr auf Akanes Bauch und fühlte noch einmal eine schwache Aura...

*Und mal wieder bei Hideko, Kaname und Juri !*

Hideko war seit dem Erwecken von Juri ober glücklich und nun wollte sie sich bei ihr bedanken.  
Also ging Hideko zu Juri, die gerade mit Kaname redete und sagte  
"Danke Juri, ich muss endlich nicht mehr mein Blut abzapfen !"  
Juri setzte ein Lächeln auf und meinte  
"Ebenfalls danke, wegen dir Lebe ich wieder wie auch mein Sohn und du hast auch noch ihm Sprechen beigebracht ! Ich habe dir viel mehr zu verdanken !"  
Hideko war erleichtert dies los zu sein und setzte sich zu den beiden.  
Nun da für Hideko die perfekte Gelegenheit schien fragte sie die beiden Kurans  
"Wollen wir Monopoly spielen ?"  
zusammen schrien sie fast schon  
"Ja !"


	7. Kapitel 6

Akane und Kaname gingen über das Schulgelände, er führte sie.  
Die beiden blieben bei einem Waldstück stehen und Kaname fragte sie ernst  
"Was bist du ?"  
Erstaunt antwortete Akane verunsichert  
"Ein Reinblüter !"  
Kaname fragte sie noch  
"Kann ein Reinblüter krank werden ?"  
nun war sie verwirrt.  
"Was meinst du ?"  
fragte Akane und Kaname schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
Ruhig meinte er  
"Ich habe dich vor dem Haus Mond gefunden, du warst scheinbar bewusstlos, auch warst du eisig kalt"

Akane sah in nun verdutzt an und fragte  
"Wie bin ich da hin gekommen ?"  
Kaname überlegte kurz, sagte aber dann  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wie kann eine Reinblüterin so einen eisigen Körper bekommen, nur von etwas Kälte !"  
nun setzte Akane eine traurige Mine auf.  
Langsam fing sie an  
"Ich bin eine Reinblüterin, aber keine normale. Willst du wirklich wissen was ich genauer bin ?"  
nun bat Kaname  
"Ich möchte nicht mehr belogen werden, vor allem nicht von dir..."  
Akane sah nun noch trauriger aus.

Nun machte sie weiter  
"Ich bin eine Level S, ein legendäres Reinblut. Das Vampirlevel was du so fürchtest. Hass mich ruhig dafür, du willst mich doch eh nicht..."  
Langsam startete sie schrecklich zu weinen und lief weg.  
"Akane, warte !"  
versuchte Kaname sie aufzuhalten jedoch war es zu spät.  
sie rannte zu einem Fluss in der nähe, der einige meter flussaufwärts in einem Wasserfall endet.  
Ein kleiner Junge mit weißem Haar rannte ihr entgegen, er stieß sich gegen sie und sie fiel zu Boden.  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten in Blutrot und der Junge biss Akane in den Hals, nach ein paar Sekunden fing der Junge an zu wachsen bis er aussah wie ein Teenager.

"Danke Schwester"  
bedankte er sich bei Akane für ihr Blut und ging flussaufwärts.  
Ein paar Minuten später trifft Kaname ein und trägt sie zurück zum Haus Mond.  
Er machte sich Gedanken darüber wieso sie zusammengesackt war, als er aber beim Haus angekommen war vergas er seine Gedanken, die Nightclass war schon in ihren Zimmern denn die Sonne war schon aufgegangen.  
Kaname betrat ihren Raum und legte Akane auf das Bett, er legte sich ebenfalls schlafen und schlief neben Akane ein, dabei merkte er nur eine schwache Aura von ihr.

Kaname erwachte aus seinem Tiefen und ruhigen Schlaf und sah in zwei grüne Augen und fragte  
"Endlich Wach ?"  
Akane antwortete  
"Ja, es tut mir leid das ich weg gerannt bin..."  
sie sah traurig aus und Kaname umarmte sie, dabei vergoss Akane eine Träne denn sie war glücklich, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.  
Nun löste Kaname die Umarmung wieder er stand nun auf und zog sich an, Akane tat es im gleich.  
Sie machten sich beide Fertig, denn gleich war Klassenwechsel und damit Unterrichts beginn.  
Hand in Hand, hatten sie ihren Raum verlassen und gingen so zum Tor.  
Als sie beim Tor ankamen und es sich gerade öffnete, standen die Mädchen in Reih und Glied vor Toren, es war Santchocolaticus Tag.  
Yuki und Zero kuckten Akane komisch an, sie wurden zwar berichtigt, aber man sieht auch nicht alle Tage eine Tod  
Nicht lange und Kaname wurde mit Schokolade überschüttet, Yuki hatte auch Schokolade dabei.  
Sie stolperte und fiel hin, Zero warf die ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegende Schokolade Kaname zu der gerade mit Akane weiter zum Unterrichts Saal wollte.

Er fing die Schokolade und Zero sagte  
"Hier, du hast was vergessen !"  
daraufhin bedankte sich Kaname  
"Danke schön, Yuki"  
Akane war wieder leicht eifersüchtig und bevor Yuki noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, schob Akane ihn einfach weg...  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatte Akane aufgehört Kaname weg zuschieben und ging einfach mit im Weiter, er fragte sie etwas schmunzelnd  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig oder was ?"  
Akane nickte sehr leicht in der Hoffnung er würde es nicht merken, doch zu ihrer Verärgerung meinte er  
"Du weißt das du nicht eifersüchtig sein musst, bist es aber trotzdem stimmts ?"  
schon wieder nickte sie nur.  
Die Beiden kamen am Gebäude an und begaben sich zum Unterricht.

*Bei Hideko, Juri und Kaname*

Hideko, Juri und Kaname saßen am Tisch und überlegten sich einen Plan um Haruka wieder zu holen.  
"Wie wäre es wenn einer von uns einfach rein rennt und ihn holt !"  
meinte Juri und Hideko sagte noch dazu  
"Ich kann es nicht machen, ich bin kein Vampir und Juri ist dort bekannt, Kaname ?"  
die beiden sahen nun zu den etwas geschockten Kaname der einwandte  
"Mich kennen sie au-, ok ich verstehe was ihr meint..."  
Hideko grinste und befahl Kaname  
"Du wirst dich wie der Urahn verhalten und Haruka holen !"  
er sah nun sie verdutzt an.  
Juri drehte sich zu Hideko und korrigierte sie  
"Ihr beide werdet ihn holen, Kaname hat deutlich weniger Lebenserfahrung und dich kennt dort eh niemand außer Akane !"

*Bei Akane und Kaname, am Ende des Unterrichts*

Akane und Kaname gingen aus dem Saal und rochen leicht Blut, sie sahen sich beide gegenseitig an und fragten  
"Hast du das auch gerochen ?"  
schnell sprinteten sie aus dem Gebäude, ein paar der Nightclass Schüler folgten.  
Für Akane war klar wem das Blut gehört und meinte zu Kaname  
"Das ist Yukis Blut !"  
kaum hat sie dies gesagt kamen sie an und sahen wie Aido gerade dabei war Yuki am Hals zu beißen, auch merkten sie die beiden Schülerin der Dayclass die gerade Ohnmächtig geworden sind.  
Bevor Kaname reagieren konnte, war Zero aufgetaucht und richtete seine Bloody Rose auf Aidos Kopf, er lies Yuki los.  
Zero sagte angewidert  
"Du dreckiger Blutsauger !"  
er war am abdrücken doch Yuki schrie  
"Nicht Zero !"

und konnte gerade noch so seine Waffe hochdrücken die gegen den nächsten Baum Schoss, Aido machte sich klein und dachte schon er müsse jetzt sterben.  
"Deine Bloody Rose wirkt sehr bedrohlich auf uns..."  
sagte eine ruhige Stimme, alle schauten sich zu Kain um der aber jetzt selbst verdutzt schaute.  
Nun tauchte Kaname auf und eine Sekunde später hinter ihm Akane.  
Kaname nahm Aido mit denn Fingerspitzen an die Jacke und hob in so in die Luft, Kaname meinte  
"Wir werden uns um diese Einfallspinsel kümmern, Kain wieso hast du nichts gemacht !"  
er schaute kurz zu denn nun niedergeschlagenen Kain.

Ruka tauchte aus dem nichts auf und löschte die Gedanken der beiden Schülerin, Kaname sagte noch vorher  
"Wir werden uns um die beiden Schülerin kümmern..."  
und ging wieder, Akane dicht hinter im.  
Sie warnte Kaname  
"Auf einen Biss, folgt der Nächste !"  
er nickte nur und ergänzte gelassen  
"Leider..."  
sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Wohnheim, als Kaname wie auch Akane eine vertraute Aura spürten.  
Beide sahen sich an und sagten leise  
"Kaname..."  
beide dachten  
"Erst macht Aido Probleme und dann noch Kaname, schöner Tag !"  
schnell sprinteten sie weiter, als sie beim Tor standen sahen die beiden eine Frau und einen Mann.

Kaname erkannte nur denn 2. Kaname, die Frau kannte Kaname nicht und dachte sich  
"Das muss dann Hideko sein"  
Akane aber erkannte die beiden Sofort als Kaname und Hideko.  
Kaum waren Kaname und Akane angekommen, sahen Hideko und Kaname die beiden anderen an, als wären die anderen die Polizei die gerade die Bankräuber erwischt haben, als sie denn Safe am Raus tragen waren.  
Akane musste kurz verschnaufen bevor sie ihren Kaname mit sich zog, Kaname und Hideko daraufhin wies, denn Sarg abzustellen und dann alle zusammen in eine dunkele Ecke drängte.  
Zuerst meinte sie zu Kaname und Hideko  
"Tut mir leid, ist mir von dem Urahn ausgequetscht worden, aber erstmal..."  
sie drückte dem jungen- und dem alten Kaname die Hände zusammen bevor sie weiter redete  
"Junger Kaname, das ist Kaname der Urahn, Kaname der Urahn das ist der Junge Kaname !"  
die beiden Kanames sahen sie an, ließen von sich los und fragten gleichzeitig  
"Musste das sein ?"

sie nickte nur und wannte sich zu Hideko  
"Hideko, du schaffst erstmal den jungen Kaname zum Kuran Anwesen okay, wir schicken den Sarg nach !"  
Hideko und Kaname verschwanden, nun wannte sich Akane zu dem Urahn  
"Wir beide tragen den Sarg jetzt zum Anwesen, du darfst gerne dort etwas länger mit Juri und Kaname plaudern !"  
Kaname nickte nur und die beiden machten sich aus den Staub bevor die Nightclass Schüler noch etwas merken konnten...


	8. Kapitel 7

Ich trage mit meinem Kaname den Sarg, wo gerade Haruka drin liegt.  
Die kalte Luft schlägt gegen meinen Körper, es beginnt zu schneien.  
"Kaname, wir müssen uns beeilen !"  
flehe ich Kaname an, er dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, den Blick von dem Weg gewannt und meint ruhig  
"Ich glaube schneller können wir nicht..."  
wir gehen also normal weiter, der Wind wird stärker und langsam wird der Schnee umso heftiger.  
Alle Wege sind jetzt schon voller Schnee, dazu ist es noch Nachts und ich sehe so gut wie nichts mehr.  
Reines Weiß, mehr kann ich nicht mehr erkennen.  
Um nicht vollkommen zu erfrieren halte ich mir die Hand vors Gesicht, ich höre eine bekannte, beruhigende Stimme  
"Wir müssten langsam da sein, Akane"  
es war sicher Kaname aber wegen des Schneesturms konnte ich ihn nicht erkennen.

Ich höre wie langsam eine Tür direkt vor mir geöffnet wird und sehe darauf hin ein Licht.  
Nun erkenne ich Kaname, den Sarg und Hideko die vor der Tür steht und mit einer Handbewegung daraufhin weißt das wir reinkommen können.  
Schnell trage ich und Kaname den Sarg in die Villa und stellen in direkt im ersten Raum ab.  
Mir ist kalt, so kuschele ich mich an Kanames Arm und gehe so mit ihn und Hideko in das Wohnzimmer wo der andere Kaname und Juri schon sitzen.  
Langsam geht Kaname auf Juri zu, gefolgt von mir, immer noch an ihn gekuschelt.  
Wir setzen uns gemeinsam neben ihr.  
Hideko gesellt sich ebenfalls zu uns und der junge Kaname beantsprucht ein ganzes Sofa für sich.

Mit einer ruhigen Stimme sagt nun der Urahn  
"Schön das wir nun hier zusammen sitzen können"  
nachdem erstmal eine weitere Stille herrschte bemerkte er noch  
"Dank Akane können wir ja nun so sitzen, sie hat es wirklich verdient unseren Namen zu tragen"  
schnell fügte ich noch hinzu  
"Ihr dürft aber bitte nicht Hideko vergessen, sie hat es zwar anfangs nicht 100% freiwillig getan aber nun tut sie dies, ich möchte aber nicht noch groß darüber reden wie ich es genauer weise gemacht habe, das will hier eigentlich keiner Wissen"  
ich kratze mir an den Kopf und denke darüber nach wieso ich das überhaupt gesagt habe.

Zuletzt komme ich nach gefühlten 30 Minuten auf die Idee einfach mal kurz abzuhauen.  
Ich stehe auf und bewege mich zum Sarg der immer noch im Vorraum steht.  
Dort angekommen, schiebe ich ihn zum Keller, es dauert schon etwas bis man 110 kg durch die Gegend geschoben hat.  
So komme ich etwa nach 5 Minuten dort bei dem Kellereingang an und schleife den Sarg die Treppe runter, bringe ihn dort hin wo er vorher stand und wische mir den Schweiß vom Gesicht.  
"Puuh, endlich geschafft"  
sage ich mir und sehe mich im Keller um.

Es gibt verschiedene Gänge die alle ebenfalls beleuchtet sind, ich denke mir einfach nur das vielleicht dort noch mehr Interessantes sei.  
Mit diesen harmlosen Gedanken gehe ich also die Gänge entlang.  
Schnell entdecke ich weitere Särge, so schaue ich ihn viele hinein, davon sind aber alle Leer.  
Am Ende des Gangs ist nun eine letzte Abteilung, ich hatte das Gefühl das so weiter man von Anfang entfernt ist, desto älter sind diese.  
Doch erstaunlicher Weise sah der Sarg der sich hier befand sehr Neu aus im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, mit etwas Angst nähere ich mich diesen.  
Ich öffne ihn langsam, ich blicke hinein und dann alles schwarz.

Leere, volle Leere ich sehe nichts.  
Dann bekomme ich ein Bild, die Innenseite des Sarges.  
Ich liege in diesem und er wird geöffnet, ich blicke ihn bekannte, hellblaue Augen weiß aber nicht wirklich wem diese gehören.  
Weiße Haare und ein blasse Haut, die Frau aus meinem Traum.  
Ich höre sie unverständlich sagen  
"Mein Schatz..."  
und ich werde in die Arme genommen, dann höre ich wie die Sarg-Tür sich wieder schließt und sehe wie wir den Gang entlang rennen.

Nun wache ich auf und sehe in rotbraune Augen, es sind die von Kaname.  
Ich spüre auch das es mein Kaname ist und ich drücke mich fest an ihn, wir sind immer noch im Keller.  
Die Sarg-Tür steht immer noch offen und Juri, Hideko und der junge Kaname standen um mir herum.  
Kaname flüstert in mein Ohr  
"Was hast du denn hier unten gemacht und wieso bist du wieder zusammen gebrochen? Erzähl mir das bitte nachher !"  
dann nimmt er mich in seine Arme und trägt mich gefolgt von den dreien wieder hoch in den Vorraum.  
"Wir müssen schon wieder los, 2 Stunden haben ja völlig ausgereicht"  
meint er noch zu den dreien die sich noch verabschieden bevor ich mit Kaname wieder austrete.

"So, jetzt sind wir ungestört, erzähle !"  
sagt er leise zu mir, also erzähl ich leiser als er  
"Es war das gleiche wie vorhin, ich sah eine Frau mit hellblauen Augen und weißen Haar, im ersten Traum stand noch ein Mann neben ihr, doch im zweiten behandelte sie mich wie ihr Kind und trug mich aus dem Sarg heraus, genau dem der in dieser Villa hier steht"  
Kaname überlegt scheinbar und bemerkt dann  
"Vielleicht hast du doch mehr mit den Kurans zutun als du denkst, wenn du schon so einen "Traum" hast"  
das Wort Traum spricht er besonders aus um deutlich zu machen das es vielleicht doch kein Traum war, sondern eine Erinnerung.

Kaname lässt mich nun von seinem Arm herunter und ich klammere mich sofort an diesen.  
"Lass uns jetzt erstmal nach hause gehen"  
sage ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, denn glücklich war ich vor allem wegen diesen Erinnerungen nicht.  
Nun schreite ich mit Kaname, Mitternachts durch die Straßen Richtung Cross Academy, ich und Kaname beide mit einem schwarzen Mantel, also das genaue Gegenteil zum Schnee der immer noch, nun aber nicht als Schneesturm auf die Welt hinunter rieselt, alles im Weiß getaucht genau wie meine Haare, genau wie die Haare meiner...  
Mutter

Wir kommen am Tor der Cross Academy an, immer noch alles im Weiß gehüllt, doch nun schneit es nicht mehr.  
Mir ist sehr kalt auch wenn ich eine dicke Jacke trage und dazu mich noch an Kaname klammere, der Schnee ist einfach zu kalt.  
Einige Fußspuren können wir beim durchqueren des Schulgeländes entdecken, die Nacht war nun auch schon wieder fast vorüber.  
Es war Gestern und Heute viel passiert, Kaname hat erfahren das ich eine Level S bin und dann hat noch Kaname Haruka entdeckt womit mein Kartenhaus der Geheimnisse in sich zusammen fiel.

Nun habe ich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm, die ich selbst weiß.  
Auch hat er keine Geheimnisse vor mir, ich kenne alle.  
Wir schreiten immer noch den Weg entlang zum Wohnheim der Nightclass, doch dann springt plötzlich Yuki hervor und schaut uns schnell an.  
Nicht nur ich sondern auch Kaname waren verwundert, sie entschuldigt sich schlicht  
"Tut mir leid Akane und Kaname-senpai, wenn alle keine Schuluniform tragen kann man schnell Leute verwechseln hähä..."  
Sie kratzt sich am Kopf und dazu bekommt sie noch leicht rote Wangen, Kaname spricht entspannt auf sie ein  
"Yuki, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen..."

Ich habe das mit der Eifersucht etwas im Griff den ich habe natürlich 100 Punkte bei Kaname, schließlich war ich schon Schwanger !  
Um nun zu unterstreichen das Kaname mir gehört lege ich meinen Arm über seine Schultern und drücke mich an seinen Brustkorb, im Augenwinkel kann ich Yukis Gesicht sehen, Göttlich !  
Wir beide gehen weiter und auch Yuki verschwindet wieder.

*Yuki Sicht*

In welchen Verhältnis stehen die Beiden, ich bin so eifersüchtig !  
Egal ich muss ruhig Blut bewahren und einfach meine Arbeit erledigen, Zero sitzt wieder faul Rum das heißt Überstunden !  
Warte, wo ist Zero eigentlich ?  
Ich muss schnell zu ihm, denn eigentlich habe ich keine Lust auf mehr Arbeit...  
Geschwind mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Haus Sonne.  
Der Schnee friert mir zwar den ganzen Körper ab, aber es wird schon gehen !  
Als ich endlich eintrete und zur Treppe gehe sehe ich ihn gegen eine Wand gepresst sitzen, er hält sich die Brust und Atmet schwer.  
Langsam gehe ich zu ihn ran und frage

"Zero?"  
sofort schreit er mich an  
"Verschwinde !"  
ich zucke zusammen, er sieht mich nicht einmal an.  
"Wieso verschließt du dich so vor mir ?"  
schluchze ich fast schon.  
Er fängt wieder an mit lauter Stimme zu schreien  
"Ich hab gesagt, verschwinde !"  
Zero steht auf und ist nun direkt vor mir und meint immer noch zu Boden kuckend  
"Verschwinde..."  
ich weiche nicht, gerade als ich anfangen wollte wieder auf ihn einzureden erstarre ich.  
Mich schauen plötzlich zwei tiefrote Augen an, sie stammen von Zero.  
Wie ist das möglich und vor allem, wieso Zero ?

Langsam geht er auf mich zu, mit entsetzten Augen gehe ich ein paar Schritte zur Wand, doch es hat keine Wirkung.  
Zero wandert weiter in meine Richtung, nun kann ich noch zwei spitze Zähne aus seinem Mund herausragen sehen und dann war er direkt vor mir.  
Er drückt sich gegen mich, ich jetzt schon an die Wand gepresst.  
Ein tiefer Schmerz, zwei Fangzähne haben sich in mir hinein gebohrt, nicht die von irgendeinen Vampir, sondern die von Zero.  
Wieso bist du ein Vampir Zero, wie geht das ?  
Ich höre jeden Schluck, wie er langsam das Blut aus mir heraus saugt, ein schreckliches Gefühl.  
Meine Augen sind immer noch geweitet und ich werde immer noch von Zero an den Händen festgehalten.

Er stoppt nicht, langsam wird es Schwarz vor meinen Augen, ich fühle mich immer schwächer und schwächer.  
Wie lange musste er wohl schon dursten, alleine ohne es jemanden erzählt zu haben ?  
Obwohl Zero mich gerade wahrscheinlich fast tötet empfinde ich mitleid.  
Die ganze Zeit hasste er Vampire, die ganze Zeit hasste er sich selbst...  
Meine Augen fallen zu, alles ist schwarz.

*Akane Sicht*

Wir wollten uns nur schnell ins Bett legen und schlafen und dann das, ich roch Yukis Blut.  
Genau deswegen bin ich gerade auf den Weg mit Kaname, wahrscheinlich Zero, daran zu hindern Yuki zu töten.  
Wieso bleibt sie nochmal ein Mensch, achja Rido...  
Da fällt mir gerade erst ein das doch bald Ball war was hieß, Shizuka Hio...  
Ich und Kaname sprinten schnell durch die Tür des Hauses Sonne und schon stand ich Links und er Rechts von Zero.  
Schnell kümmere ich mich um Yuki in dem ich Zero von ihr reiße.  
Er starrt mich nur entsetzt an während ich die nun Ohnmächtige Yuki trage, schnell mies ich ihr Puls und schaute während dessen zu wie Kaname den Ort des Geschehens begutachtet und zu Zero bemerkt  
"Wie konntest du sie nur so stark verletzen, wie ein wildes Tier !"  
entsetzt musste ich etwas feststellen, ich spürte keinen Puls...

Yuki ist Tod, aber ich kann nicht !  
Ich habe nicht die Kraft um sie wieder zu beleben, auch nicht Kaname es zu sagen, also tue ich das Einzige was mir einfällt, ich beiße sie.  
Zero schaut mich entsetzt an und befreit sich aus dem Griff von Kaname, er rennt auf mir zu und schlägt mich zu Boden, es ist aber schon zu spät.

*Zeros Sicht*

Sie hat Yuki gebissen !  
Das darf nicht war sein, ich werde sie umbringen nein ich bringe sie jetzt um !  
"Du Monster !"  
schreie ich Akane mit voller Wut an, sie sieht mich nur belustigt an  
"Ich versuche sie zu retten und du willst mich dann Töten ?"  
flüstert Akane mir zu, ich sehe zu Kaname er steht nur da und rührt sich nicht.  
Dann sehe ich wieder Akane an  
"Was meinst du ?"  
frage ich sie im Flüsterton, sie gibt eine leise Antwort  
"Denkst du wirklich ich bin nur eine Level A ?"  
sie nimmt sich meine Hände und rollt mich auf den Rücken, dann steht sie auf, geht zu Yuki und hebt sie hoch.  
"Keine Sorge, ich gebe sie dir gleich wieder. Kaname, du kümmerst dich um Zero !"  
meinte sie erst zu mir und den Rest an Kaname.

*Akanes Sicht*

Ich gehe die Treppe herunter und lasse meinen Kaname und Zero hinter mir, schnell schneide ich mich und lasse das Blut in Yukis Mund laufen.  
"Hideko, es tut mir leid..."  
murmele ich leise zu mir selbst.  
Ich verschwinde aus dem Wohnheim und mache mich auf denn Weg wieder runter vom Gelände, Richtung Kuran Anwesen.  
Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag.  
Wenn ich sie jetzt wiederbelebe, werde ich sicher einige Wochen schlafen, außer man kippt mir 100 verschiedene Level A Blut 1 Liter Flaschen auf einmal hinein, dann wären es 10 Stunden.

Die Nacht ist immer noch im Weiß des Schnees gehüllt, ein paar Laternen sind an und beleuchten die Schneeweißen Straßen, nicht lange und ich erreiche die Stadt, von dort aus muss ich aber noch wieder weiter raus aus dieser, in ein Vorort.  
Langsam wird es mühsam, Yukis Körper zu schleppen weswegen ich große Erleichterung empfinde als ich endlich an der Villa ankomme.  
Mit Yuki ihm Arm, klopfe ich an die Tür, es ist nicht einfach mit circa 40-50 kg in den Armen zu klopfen.  
Naja, ich kann mir vorstellen das ich bald um einiges Schwerer bin.  
Nicht lange und Hideko kommt an die Tür, ich sage nur  
"Sorry Hideko, deine Dienste sind von Nöten !"  
ich schiebe Hideko von der Tür weg und fordere sie mit einer Handbewegung auf mir zu folgen, langsam sollte ich ihr mal mehr geben als das hier, so oft das sie herhalten muss...

Beim weg zum Keller gelange ich und Hideko leider durch das Wohnzimmer wo Juri und Kaname saßen, Juri schreckte sofort auf und folgt uns.  
Sie fragt in sorge  
"Was ist mit ihr passiert ?"  
ich höre aus dem Wohnzimmer auch noch wie scheinbar Kaname ebenfalls uns folgen möchte.  
Im Keller angekommen lege ich sie auf den Boden und nehme mir Hideko vor, noch einmal sage ich zu ihr  
"Tut mir leid !"  
bevor ich in ihr Hals beiße und ihr wieder mein Blut gebe.  
Sie bricht zusammen, ich gehe etwas näher an sie und reiße ihr wieder einmal das Herz hinaus.  
Die Eisschicht bildet sich und ich mache mich auf dem Weg zu Yuki.  
Jetzt bloß kein Fehler machen...

Ich verwende wieder Hidekos Herz um sie wieder zu erwecken, es klappt eine Aura ist zu spüren, das letzte war noch die winzige Beigabe meines Blutes, ich stürze zu Boden schaffe es gerade so etwas Blut ihn ihr Mund tröpfeln zu lassen, sie schluckt und dann...  
Alles Schwarz

*Yukis Sicht*

Ich sehe ein Licht, wer ist das ?  
"Wach auf Yuki, wach auf !"  
höre ich eine bekannte, weibliche Stimme, ich öffne meine Augen und erblicke eine Frau die mir sehr ähnlich sieht.  
Ich erhebe mich etwas und schaue mich um, ich sehe ein Mädchen mit weißen Haaren, blutend auf dem Boden liegen.  
Sie sieht aus wie Akane, theoretisch müsste sie auch diese Sein, dazu sehe ich noch ein riesigen Eisblock wo eine Frau eingefroren ist, teile des Eises sind Blutrot.  
Doch eines überrascht mich am meisten, da ist ein Junge der genau so aussieht wie Kaname, aber irgendwie wirkt er nicht wie dieser, auch spüre ich bei der Frau und dem Jungen eine Aura, etwas was ich noch nie zuvor gespürt habe.

Nun fahre ich mit der Zunge über meine Zähne, ich fühle kleine Fangzähne !  
Ich schreie  
"WAS ?!"  
etwas ruhiger frage ich die Frau  
"Wo bin ich, wer seit ihr, wer ist dieses Mädchen, was mache ich hier und seit wann habe ich Fangzähne ?!"


	9. Kapitel 8

Was ist mit mir passiert, das darf doch nur ein Albtraum sein, ich kauere mich auf den Boden zusammen, schaue die zwei anderen Personen nicht an.  
Ich sehe nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Frau zu dem Jungen geht und ihm etwas zuflüstert, er nickt und verlässt dann diesen, Keller.

*Kaname II Sicht*

Nachdem mir Mutter gesagt hat ich soll zu Kaname und in sofort herholen, tat ich das auch, nun bin ich schon aus dem Haus hinaus auf den Weg zu der Academy, zu meinen Gunsten war mein Ahne nicht gerade schwach.  
Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen das dies meine Schwester sein soll, ich weiß ja das sie keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an ihrer Zeit als Vampirin hat aber so verschreckt ?  
Die Straßen sind alle Leer, aber als ich dann bei der Academy ankomme sehe ich eine einzige Person,  
ein Mädchen mit weißen Haaren, aber etwas grauer als die von Akane.  
Scheinbar eine Vampirin.  
Naja, ich habe eine Person zu finden, aber als ich an ihr vorbei gehe erschreckt sie kurz und fragt mich  
"Sind sie Kaname Kuran ?"  
ich bleibe nicht stehen sondern renne jetzt einfach.

Von Kaname weiß ich wo das Haus Mond ist und ebenfalls wo sein Zimmer ist, sein verhalten habe ich aber nicht Kopieren können, er ist über 10.000 Jahre alt, so etwas kann man auch nicht kopieren.  
Endlich stehe ich vor den Türen von Haus Mond und trete ein, alle im Raum sagen erstmal verwundert  
"Kaname-sama !"  
was ich aber nicht beachte sondern weiter gehe, ich komme beim Zimmer an, öffne die Tür und finde Kaname auch vor.  
Er sieht mich nur an und meint  
"Was machst du hier ?"

*Urahn Sicht*

Er meint nur  
"Es geht um Yuki und Akane"  
sofort renne ich aus dem Raum, meine zwei wichtigsten Wesen in dieser Welt sind scheinbar in Gefahr !  
Nachdem was ich bei Akane sehen konnte ist sie zwar Unsterblich aber es gibt keine Versicherung das es doch nicht ein weg gibt sie zu töten, sie selbst meinte es doch zu mir.  
Die Nightclass sieht mich verwundert an als ich aus dem Wohnheim renne, mir ist das aber ziemlich egal, ich spüre wie eine starke Präsenz ich von hinten nähert, Kaname war auch aufgebrochen.  
Nun verlasse ich das Schulgelände und mache mich weiter auf zum Kuran Anwesen, wenn Kaname mich holt, ist das der einzige Ort wo etwas passiert sein könnte.

Nicht lange und ich komme beim Gebäude an, direkt spüre ich 2 klare Level A Auren und eine schwache Reinblüter Aura.  
Ich gehe nun in den Keller und erblicke sie, Hideko in Eis, Akane am Boden und Yuki zusammen gekauert.  
Juri steht nur daneben, das konnte nur heißen das Akane Yuki wiederbeleben musste, deswegen verschwand sie so schnell, sie wollte nicht das ich mir zu viele sorgen mache.  
Schnell wende ich mich zu Yuki und flüstere ihr zu  
"Alles wird Gut..."  
sofort schließt sie mich in ihre Arme und fragt mich  
"Kaname, was hat das zu bedeuten ?"  
Kaname kommt nun auch an, ich meine dann zu ihr  
"Zwar will ich nicht das du deine Vergangenheit vergisst, aber auch nicht das du jetzt schon mit ihr konfrontiert wirst, willst du es wirklich erfahren ?"

sie nickt nur, ich seufze wende mich an Juri und sage ihr  
"Juri, stell dich doch bitte deiner Tochter vor."  
Yuki starrt mich unglaubwürdig an und sagt dann  
"Ehrlich gesagt will ich es jetzt nicht mehr wissen..."  
Juri kommt dann auf mich und Yuki zu, ich wende mich von ihr und Juri umarmte sie.

*Yukis Sicht*

Für mich ist das zu viel, aber Kaname würde mich eh wieder alles vergessen lassen, also versuche ich einfach nicht daran zu denken und bleibe in den Armen meiner Mutter.  
Ich will es nicht wissen, ich will es nicht wissen, ich will es nicht wissen...  
Es wird schwarz vor meinen Augen, ich verfalle ihn Ohnmacht.

*Urahn Sicht*

Yuki kippt zusammen, ich fange sie auf und mache mich dann ans Werk, ich nehme ein Messer aus meiner Tasche und schlitze kurz in ihr Handgelenk, ich sammele das Blut in einem kleinen Becher, als ich genug zusammen habe wende ich mich an Akane, die Aura wird wieder stärker als ich mich ihr nähere.  
Ich rolle sie auf ihren Rücken, nehme einen Arm unter ihren Kopf und erhebe diesen ein Stück.  
Dann öffne ich ihr Mund und lasse das Blut aus dem Becher in ihren Mund laufen, ich beiße mir in die Hand, sammele etwas Blut in meinem Mund und küsse dann Akane.  
Dabei lasse ich dieses Blut ebenfalls in ihren Mund laufen, sie schluckt.  
Nur noch das Blut von Juri und Kaname und sie müsste genug haben, ich winke die beiden zu mir und befehle ihnen  
"Sammelt etwas Blut von euch in diesen Becher !"  
gesagt getan, ich gebe ihnen den Becher und sie schlitzen sich beide eine Wunde ihn die Hand, lassen das Blut in den Becher laufen und geben ihn mir.  
"Danke"  
bemerke ich und gebe auch dieses Blut Akane, ich nehme Akane hoch und trage sie.  
"Kaname, du nimmst dir bitte Yuki ok?"  
bitte ich Kaname, er nickt und wir machen uns zusammen auf den Weg wieder zur Cross.

An dieser Angekommen, bringen wir nur noch die beiden in mein Zimmer, der Nightclass habe ich still schweigen befohlen.  
Kaname verabschiede ich noch, bevor ich mich dann um Yuki und Akane kümmere.  
Ich lösche teile der Erinnerungen von Yuki und lege sie in den Sarg der noch im Zimmer steht, Akane lege ich behütet aufs Sofa und decke sie dort zu.  
Niemand darf davon erfahren was bei Akane einfach geht, aber nicht bei Yuki, deswegen ist es das Beste sie im Sarg zu behalten.  
Es wurde auch schon wieder Tag, schnell gehe ich noch zu Aido  
"Aido, ich muss dich sprechen"  
befehle ich ihn und verschwinde dann auch schon wieder aus seinem Raum, er folgt mir und ihn meinem Zimmer angekommen fragt er direkt  
"Was wollen sie denn mit mir besprechen Kaname-sama ?"  
ich zeige auf den Sarg und befehle ihm  
"Vereise ihn !"

Aido nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf den Sarg, ein kleines Knistern ist zu hören und er legt seine Hand wieder vom Sarg weg.  
Gerade als Aido anfangen wollte wahrscheinlich etwas zu fragen, befehle ich im  
"Raus!"  
er verbeugt sich schnell vor mir und sagt  
"Jawohl Kaname-sama !"  
nun verlässt er den Raum, langsam schließt er noch die Tür und ich bin Alleine.  
Zuerst weiß ja nicht einmal was mit Yuki passiert ist geschweige denn was Akane wirklich getan hat, langsam lasse ich alles noch einmal kurz von meinem Kopf durchgehen.  
Ich komme zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht anders sein kann wenn Hideko schon eingefroren war, Akane hat wirklich Yuki wiederbelebt und sich wie Hideko dabei in großer Gefahr gebracht.  
Das einzige was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann, ist jemand neugieriges...

*Zeros Sicht*

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und beschuldige mich leise immer wieder  
"Ich habe sie umgebracht... Ich habe sie umgebracht... Ich habe sie umgebracht..."  
seit mehreren Stunden sitze ich nur in meinem Zimmer und warte darauf das irgendjemand kommt, ob der Rektor, Yuki, Akane oder Kaname.  
Niemand kommt, niemand so als hätte der Rektor nichts mit bekommen, Akane und Kaname eingepennt und Yuki dabei...  
wieder beschuldige ich mich selber  
"Ich habe sie umgebracht... Ich habe sie umgebracht... Ich habe sie umgebracht !"  
am Ende werde ich lauter um meinen Hass auf mich selbst Freien lauf zu lassen, nun verabscheue ich mich und alle anderen Vampire noch mehr !

*Rektor Sicht*

Nun warte ich schon seit einer gefühlten Stunde auf Kaname, sollte ich mir sorgen machen ?  
Ich spreche freudig meine Gedanken aus  
"Es wird schon nichts passiert sein !"  
aber auf der anderen Seite wollten sich Yuki und Zero noch bei mir melden oder ?  
Hat Kiryu-kun etwa...  
Erneut spreche ich in Freuden laut meine Gedanken aus  
"Da ist sicher auch alles in Ordnung !"

*Hio Sicht*

Dieser Trottel von einem Rektor, spricht klar und deutlich seine Gedanken aus und macht sich sorgen über etwas.  
Der soll Vampirjäger gewesen sein ?  
Wahrscheinlich liegen die sorgen bei Zero...  
Oder doch bei Yuki ?  
Ach ich habs, Kaname !  
Schnell stolziere ich gespielt die Gänge entlang wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnheim, dem lieben Kaname Hallo sagen. !

*Urahn Sicht*

Die Tür öffnet sich und eine mir unbekannte Person tritt ein, ich frage interessiert  
"Wer bist du, bist du etwa die Neue ?"  
sie antwortet sehr stark gespielt  
"Ja mein lieber Kaname, das bin ich, darf ich mich vorstellen Maria Kurenai !"  
während sie diesen Satz sagt tanzt sie halb durch den Raum und kommt mir am Ende sehr nahe.  
Ihr Blick fällt auf Akane und sie fragt  
"Wenn hast du denn da Kaname, ein Mensch ?"  
ich antworte sie misstrauisch  
"Wie kommst du darauf ?"  
sie tritt etwas näher und wendet sich dann wieder ab, schnell murmelt sie noch hinterher  
"Die ist aber schwach..."  
irgendwas stellt die doch im Schilde, aber gut das ich noch ein/e Schutzengel/in habe.

Sie fängt schon wieder an gespielt auf etwas hinzudeuten und blickt davor noch auf den Sarg  
"Was ist denn da drin ?"  
sie legt ihre Hand auf den Sarg und sagt zu mir  
"Der Sarg ist aber eisig Kalt..."  
sie betont Kalt und scheint mir langsam auf die schliche zu kommen, genau das was sie will.  
Endlich bewegt sie sich die Tür, hat schon den Türknauf in der Hand und kommentiert noch abschließend  
"Du hast viele Geheimnisse, nicht wahr Kaname Kuran ?"  
sie zieht von dannen und ich habe wieder Stoff zum nachdenken...

*1 Woche später*

Ich wache auf, mitten in einem Zimmer, niemand ist da.  
Mein kompletter Körper ist in einer Decke eingepackt, Links neben mir ist an der Wand ein Sarg.  
Langsam versuche ich aufzustehen, ich muss lange dort gelegen haben denn es fällt mir nicht leicht.  
Die Decke schmeiße ich auf den Boden und erhebe mich damit vollständig, zwar kann ich es nicht richtig erkennen doch es scheint Nacht zu sein.  
Schnell bewege ich mich zu den Sarg, doch dann höre ich ein Klopfen und eine genervte Stimme  
"Kaname ich weiß das du da bist, nun sag schon wo ist Yuki !?"  
oh mist, Kiryu denke ich und verstecke mich hinter den Sarg, dieser ist eiskalt.  
Ein Knallen ertönt von der Tür, versucht er gerade ernsthaft die Tür einzutreten ?  
Nach diesem Gedanken höre ich Holzsplitter, er hat es wirklich geschafft.  
Ich spüre Zero näher kommen, scheinbar will er direkt in meine Richtung.

*Zeros Sicht*

Vielleicht ist sie in diesem Sarg, aber würde er sie wirklich in einem Sarg sperren ?  
Ich habe das Gefühl hier ist noch eine Person im Raum...  
Langsam nähere ich mich dem Sarg, jetzt schon merke ich das dieser Eiskalt ist.  
Ein Atmen direkt hinter dem Sarg interessiert mich aber momentan mehr.  
Nun renne ich direkt hinter den Sarg und stürze mich auf die Person hinter diesem.  
Akane starrt mich mit entsetzten blicken an, stimmt nicht nur Yuki sondern auch Akane war verschwunden.  
"Wo ist Yuki !"  
mehr kann ich nicht sagen bevor ich merke das ich direkt auf ihr liege, schnell gehe ich von ihr runter.  
Etwas überrascht aber auch entsetzt sieht sie mich weiter hin an

"Keine Ahnung..."  
antwortet sie fast sprachlos.  
Nun möchte ich aber mehr wissen  
"Du musst doch etwas wissen, schließlich bist du mit ihr gleichzeitig verschwunden !"  
Akane fragt mich nun etwas  
"Wie lange waren wir beide verschwunden ?"  
ich bin wütend, sie scheint keine Ahnung zu haben  
"1 Woche !"  
schreie ich sie an.

*Akanes Sicht*

1 Woche also, Yuki muss also im Sarg sein, aber was ist passiert ?  
"Welchen Monat haben wir ?"  
frage ich ihn, Zero sieht mich aber nur verdutzt an  
"März, welcher Monat sonst ?!"  
wie kann das sein letzte Woche war doch noch Dezember und wo bin ich überhaupt ?  
Zero war doch mal kleiner !  
"Wann war ich bei euch und habe Yuki etwas Blut genommen ?"  
nachdem ich das gesagt habe schaut er mich wirklich komplett verdutzt an.  
Er antwortet zu meiner kompletten Entsetzung  
"Ich glaube 2 Jahre..."  
Ich flüstere laut zu mir selbst  
"Wie kann das sein, es war doch vor 2 Wochen ?!"

es folgt bei mir die Einsicht  
"Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren..."  
ich spreche es laut aus, mein Kopf zum Boden gerichtet.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich Kiryu`s entsetzen sehen, er fragt mich etwas unsicher  
"Wie hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren, Akane ?"  
langsam antworte ich, ich weiß nicht wenn ich trauen soll, mit Zero könnte ich es probieren  
"Keine Ahnung"  
bevor er antworten konnte fragte ich ihn  
"Kann ich dir Vertrauen"  
Er sieht mich direkt an, ich spüre es  
"Wenn du mir etwas für dieses Vertrauen gibst..."  
Ich überlege und komme zum Schluss das ein bestimmtes Angebot ihn überzeugen könnte  
"Ich erzähle dir alles über mich, du darfst mich fragen was du willst und ich gebe die korrekte Antwort, dafür tust du das was ich dir Sage !"  
Zero überlegt kurz, ich schaue nun zu ihm.  
Er bestätigt und nickt  
"Okey, ich nehme an"

Nun fange ich an zu erzählen, von meiner ersten Begegnung mit Kaname.  
Den Begabungen die ich besitze, das Leben in der Kuran Villa, wobei ich erstmal Kanames Geheimnis und die restlichen Kurans auslasse.  
Das allgemeine Leben mit Kaname, die Begegnung mit Hideko, wo ich ebenfalls die Kurans auslasse und zu guter letzt teile meiner Gefühle für Kaname.  
"Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, du weißt, ab da an fehlt die Erinnerung..."  
beende ich meine Geschichte, stillschweigen folgt.  
Der gesamte Raum ist Still, man spürt nur die kälte des Sargs und den Atem.  
"Was hast du mit Yukis Blut gemacht ?"  
fragt Zero nun, er sieht mir direkt in die Augen und bemerkt meine Angst.  
Langsam frage ich ihn  
"Möchtest du es wirklich wissen, es könnte dich dazu bringen Yuki zu tiefst zu hassen ?"  
Zero schluckt deutlich zu hören, Mutig wie er ist nickt er und stellt sich dem Geheimnis.  
Ich fange an zu erzählen  
"Vor 10.000 Jahren gab es einen Vampir, dieser wohnte friedlich unter Menschen in einem Dorf, das Dorf trug denn namen Kaname"  
Er unterbricht mich  
"Was hat das-"  
ich halte ihm meinen Zeigefinger vor den Mund  
"Die Geschichte ist lang, höre einfach zu !"

sage ich ihm und fange wieder an zu erzählen  
"Dieser Vampir war aber kein Gewöhnlicher Vampir, sondern ein Reinblüter. Er schlich nachts in die Häuser der Einwohner und entnahm diesen das Blut mit einer Spritze. Von dem entnommen Blut ernährte er sich. Doch wegen seiner ewigen Jugend fiel er auf und nicht lange dann wurde er komplett enttarnt. Die Einwohner verscheuchten diesen Vampir von ihrem Dorf und er wurde von einer Gruppe Reinblüter, die ihn schon vorher besucht hatten, aufgenommen. Der Vampir verliebte sich in die Leiterin dieser Gruppe die ihn auch seinen namen gab, Kaname.  
Wie du dir denken kannst ist dieser Vampir, der Kaname Kuran denn wir beide kennen. Er ist über 10.000 Jahre alt, seine "Eltern" aber nur 3.000 Jahre alt. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen, Yukis wahre Eltern sind Juri und Haruka Kuran. Yuki ist eine Reinblüterin, kein Mensch"  
In Zero ist Zorn, Entsetzen und Missbilligung zu sehen.  
Langsam sagt er zu mir  
"Du hast recht, nun hasse ich Yuki !"

nun erzähle ich weiter  
"Der Kaname Kuran denn man aus der Vampirgesellschaft kennt ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben, ich habe ihn wiederbelebt mit Hilfe von Hideko. Seine Schwester ist Yuki und Kaname den wir kennen ist der Urahn von Yuki und ihrer richtigen Familie. Sie heißt nicht Yuki Cross, sondern Yuki Kuran. Ich bitte dich dies nicht Yuki zu sagen, sie weiß es selbst nicht. Yuki wurde nur in einen Menschen verwandelt um sie zu beschützen. Yukis Blut brauchte ich um Juri ihre Mutter wieder zubeleben, diese hat sich geopfert um Yuki das Leben zu schenken"  
Wieder stillschweigen, eine ganze Minute lang ist der Raum wieder Still.  
Bis Zero fast schon Schreit voller Zorn  
"Denke nicht ich habe mit ihr Mitleid ! Und wenn du versuchen willst meine Gefühle herauszufinden dann lies doch einfach meine Gedanken !"  
er ist wütend, nun auf fast jeden den er kennt.  
"Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, alle meine Fähigkeiten nützen mir nun nichts mehr denn ich kann sie nicht mehr verwenden"

Zeros Wut wandelt sich leicht in neugier  
"Wieso ?"  
fragt er mich, ich antworte schnell  
"Nun ja, so stark meine Fähigkeiten auch sein sollten, jeder hat Grenzen. Ich vermute das es bei Legendären Reinblütern wie mir durch jeder Verwendung dieser Fähigkeiten, selbst der Regeneration des Körpers meine Energie verbraucht wird. Zwar kann ich diese durch Schlaf, Blut und Nichts tun wieder aufladen aber meist habe ich mit den Fähigkeiten übertrieben. Selbst das direkte Blutsaugen könnte durch die Produktion meines Giftes dazu sorgen das ich Energie verbrauche. Als folgen von Energie mangel ist also Gedächtnisverlust, Ohnmächtigkeit und sogar ausfallen von Organen und Funktionen nicht aus zuschließen"  
er sieht mich nun beruhigt an, ich spiele ein paar Sekunden mit einem Gedanken.  
"Du Zero ?"  
frage ich ihn und schaue leicht von ihm weg  
"Du kannst doch Vampirische Auren spüren oder ?"  
er nickt nur.  
Langsam und peinlich berührt frage ich ihn  
"Kannst du bitte mal etwas näher an meinen Bauch kommen ?"

meine Wangen werden spürbar Rot.  
"Wieso?"  
fragt er mich auch mit leicht Roten Wangen.  
Meine Wangen werden noch röter  
"Ich habe eine kleine Befürchtung..."  
Zero ist mittlerweile wieder normal und fragt mich  
"Und diese wäre?"  
Langsam fange ich an  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht was so in den 2 Jahren passiert ist und irgendwie fühlt sich mein Körper total anders an"  
er seufzt nur und meint dann leicht genervt  
"Na Gut"  
langsam nähert er sich meinen Bauch mit dem Kopf.  
Als er nun nur noch Milimeter davon entfernt ist ihn zu berühren, weiten sich seine Augen.  
In diesen Moment schaue ich runter zu Zero, der mit dem Kopf direkt an meinem Bauch ist.  
"Ist es normal das dein Bauch seine eigene Aura besitzt ?"  
nun weiten sich auch meine Augen schnell weiche ich von Zero, meine Wangen sind Tomatenrot.

"Nein, es ist nicht Normal..."  
nun fragt er mich leider  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten ?"  
ich flüstere zu mir  
"Ich bin Schwanger"  
Zero hört das sicher nicht weswegen er sagt  
"Ich kann dich nicht verstehen !"  
Nun wende ich mich zu ihm  
"Ich bin Schwanger !"  
schreie ich ihn etwas zu laut an und renne danach aus dem Zimmer.  
Scheiße, wie konnte das passieren und vor allem mit wem ?!  
Mit Takuma, mit Aido, mit Shiki oder doch mit Kain ?!  
Aber am wahrscheinlichsten ist doch...  
Mit Kaname !

Irritiert renne ich durch die Gänge wo ich gar nicht weiß wo der Ausgang ist, das habe ich ja mit vergessen !  
Nach gefühlten 15 Minuten finde ich ihn und renne hinaus, ab hier kenne ich mich selber aus.  
Ich renne über das Cross Gelände, wobei mir auffällt das der Blutdurst etwas ansteigt.  
Auf dem Weg zum Eingangstor rieche ich oft genug Menschenblut und ein paar Schülerinnen der Dayclass sind mir auch über den Weggelaufen.  
Doch als ich beim Tor endlich angekommen bin verdränge ich den Durst und konzentriere Mich auf mein Hauptziel, dem Kuran Anwesen.

Ich laufe nun endgültig vom Schulgelände und renne die Wege entlang zum Anwesen.  
Schnell komme ich dort an und trete ein, aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönen Geräusche.  
Schleichend bewege ich mich im Anwesen fort und wandere zum Wohnzimmer, dort angelangt schaue ich leicht hinein so das niemand mich bemerkt.  
Auf der Couch sitzt Kaname, Juri und noch einmal Kaname, er weiß es also.  
Langsam betrete ich den Raum, zu erst bemerken sie mich gar nicht doch dann  
"Akane ?"  
fragt einer der Kaname, nach der Aura aus zu schließen war es der Urahn.  
Um alle zu informieren rufe ich in den Raum  
"Ich habe ein teil meines Gedächtnis verloren !"

Sofort rennt Kaname an meine Seite und fragt mich  
"Wie viel hast du Vergessen ?"  
in seinen Augen liegt leichte Trauer  
leicht trete ich zur Seite und sage  
"2 Jahre"  
in Juris wie auch Kanames Blick liegt Mitleid, Kaname zerre ich aus dem Raum und frage ihn stürmisch  
"Wie viel habe ich dir erzählt ?"  
er ist immer noch am Boden zerstört und stammelt  
"Alles, von deinem Dasein als Level S bis zu den dir nicht bekannten Träumen"  
Ich frage ihn nun wieder etwas, stürmischer als vorher  
"Wie haben wir zueinander gestanden?"  
Kaname ist noch mehr Kaputt als vorher und bringt heraus  
"Wir waren ein Liebespaar !"  
es dämmert mir schon, doch zur Bestätigung frage ich ihn  
"Hatten wir, du weißt schon"  
Er nickt nur und ich schließe ihn in meine Arme...

"Danke, das du ehrlich zu mir bist, Kaname"  
flüstere ich in Kanames Ohr, glücklich dies erfahren zu haben, eine Träne fließt über mein Gesicht und landet auf seiner Schulter.  
Plötzlich sehe ich eine Frau mit weißen Haaren, sie steht direkt hinter mir und Kaname.  
Ich frage  
"Wer bist du ?"  
sie antwortet nicht streicht mir über die Wangen und dreht sich um, sie geht Richtung Ausgang der Villa.  
"Akane, wenn hast du das Gefragt ? Akane !"  
sagt Kaname, doch ich stupse in nur zur Seite und folge der Frau.  
Ich spüre seinen enttäuschenden und verwirrten Blick im Rücken, doch ich ignoriere ihn.

Langsam wandere ich ebenfalls aus dem Haus hinaus wie die Frau, plötzlich verschwindet sie.  
Nach ihr Suchend renne ich die Villa runter zur, Straße und laufe unbewusst weg von allem was ich kenne, der Villa, das Haus des Rektors und die Cross Akademie.  
Nach einiger Zeit sehe ich die Frau wieder, sie geht ganz normal den Weg entlang.  
Hinter mir spüre ich Kaname er sieht die Frau ebenfalls an und fragt mich  
"Wer ist sie, ich habe das Gefühl du folgst ihr ?"  
auf seine Worte achte ich nicht sondern gehe weiter, Kaname folgt mir weiter, ich kann es spüren.  
Von irgendwo her kenne ich sie, denke ich mir, mehr ist nicht mein Antrieb.  
Nach einer gefühlten Minute folgt mir selbst Kaname nicht mehr.  
Nur noch diese Frau ist in meiner Nähe, es wird schon langsam Tag und dann.  
"Nun sind wir endlich unter uns"  
die Frau dreht sich um und ich kann ihr gesamtes Gesicht erkennen.  
Für mich sah es aus als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen, es gab nur einen Unterschied.  
Die Augenfarbe der Frau ist nicht Grün, sondern Weiß.

Sie trägt völlig schwarze Kleidung, im ähnlichen Look wie ich mich noch erinnern kann, wie meine Kleidung die ich an hatte als ich Kaname das erste Mal gesehen habe.  
Langsam wurde die komplette Umgebung zu einem weißen Raum, ich konnte nur noch eines Spüren, ihre überwältigende vampirische Aura.  
Etwa 1000 fach so Stark und mächtig als die von allen Vampiren die ich kenne zusammen, außer sie.  
Die Frau geht näher an mich ran, erst jetzt kann ich mich Frei bewegen.  
Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Finger rühren kann umarmt sie mich, streichelt meinen Kopf und sagt  
"Was haben sie mit dir angestellt..."  
ich fühle mich wie bei der Mutter, die ich noch nie hatte.  
Sie geht mit mir Zarter um als Kaname und fühlt sich komplett Vertraut an.  
Nun spricht sie erneut zu mir  
"Du musst nur noch zu sehen, dein Bruder wird bald kommen und dann all deine Probleme beseitigen"

Mein Kopf schmerzt nun furchtbar und langsam verschwinden alle Gedanken die ich besitze, bis...  
Leere, wer bin ich, wo bin ich, was bin ich diese Fragen stellen sich in meinem Kopf, ich versuche mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern was ich vergessen habe doch, nichts kein Erlebnis kein Augenblick nur dieser leere Raum.  
Doch dann, ich erinnere mich an die erste Begegnung mit Kaname, kurze Zeit später an die vielen Jahre mit Kaname und auch daran das mein Versuch Yuki wieder zubeleben gescheitert ist.  
Zwar fehlt mir noch etwas doch daran kann und will ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Ich wache auf, in Kanames Armen der mich gerade durch die Gegend trägt.  
Er bemerkt das ich wach bin und fragt  
"Na, endlich wieder wach ?"  
sofort frage ich  
"Wo ist Yuki, geht es ihr gut und Hideko ist ihr nichts weiteres passiert ?"

er sieht mich fragend an  
"Erinnerst du dich wieder ?"  
fragt er zu meiner Verblüffung, schnell antworte ich  
"Ich war doch nur kurz weg oder ? Gerade eben habe ich doch noch versucht Yuki wieder zu erwecken !"  
Nun grinzt Kaname und meint zu sich selbst  
"Lustig, als würden ihre Erinnerungen umgedreht, nun ist das Vergessene wieder da und das neu erlebte Vergessen"  
Aus seinen Aussagen werde ich echt nicht schlau, doch ihn zu fragen wird wohl auch nichts bringen.  
Naja, Hauptsache ich bin bei Kaname und es geht mir gut !

*?s Sicht*

Ich schaue von einem Baum auf meine Schwester hinab und kommentiere leise für mich ihre von mir gelesenen Gedanken  
"Noch meine liebe Schwester, noch..."  
nun springe ich vom Baum und bereite mich vor...


	10. Kapitel 9

In den Armen von Kaname betrete ich nun mit ihm zusammen das Gelände der Cross Akademie.  
Nun lässt er mich runter und ich selbst gehe das letzte Stück zum Gebäude.  
Eins beschäftigt mich noch, also frage ich ihn  
"Wann ist eigentlich der Ball ?"  
Kaname bleibt abrupt stehen  
"Denn habe ich vergessen, der ist schon morgen !"  
sagt er etwas zu laut zu sich selbst, auch mir fällt ein dass Yuki immer noch eine Reinblüterin ist und so niemals auf dem Ball erscheinen könnte, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher ob eine Woche ruhe pause reicht.

Mir kommt eine Idee und schnell renne ich ins Gebäude, Kaname höre ich noch rufen  
"Akane, was ist los ?"  
doch dies ignorierend betrete ich auch schon unser Zimmer, die Tür ist eingetreten.  
Rechts sehe ich einen Sarg, auf diesen gehe ich zu und lege eine Hand hinauf.  
Der Sarg ist eiskalt, nun weiß ich schon einmal wo sich Yuki aufhält.  
Ich spüre wie sich eine Präsenz nähert und schon höre ich schritte.  
Ein Mädchen mit kurzen grauen Haaren betritt den Raum und schaut mich an  
"Ah, du bist also Akane"

sagt sie zu mir und für mich kommt sie wie gerufen.  
Mit einer Handbewegung bewege ich sie weiter ins Zimmer und gleichzeitig repariert sich die Tür, ausgelöst durch meiner anderen Hand.  
Sie sieht mich nur verwundert an und schnell stürze ich mich auf sie.  
Nun habe ich Maria auf den Boden geworfen, mit den Händen fixiere ich sie damit Maria nicht verschwinden kann.  
"Shizuka Hio, richtig ?"  
frage ich sie schnell und entsetzt blickt sie auf mich  
"Woher-"  
will sie anfangen doch ich bin schneller und antworte  
"Vertrauliche Quellen"

Dann komme ich zur Sache und frage  
"Dürfte ich etwa 3 Liter Blut von deinem Originalkörper und 1,5 Liter von diesem hier ?"  
als Antwort bekomme ich von Shizuka  
"Und was kriege ich dafür ?"  
überzeugt antworte ich  
"Dein Leben und die Tatsache das du denn Rest deines Blutes behalten darfst ! Doch wenn du willst kriegst du einen halben Liter meines Blutes."  
Sie Schaut mich an und meint...

Sie schaut mich an und meint  
"Wieso sollte ich dies noch tuen, du kannst mich doch eh nicht töten !"  
ich lache grausam und eine mir bekannte, aber doch so fremde Seite von mir verdrängt mich, so das ich die Kontrolle verliere.  
Das Rot von Maria und schon zerfällt ihr Körper zu Staub, dann erlange ich die Kontrolle zurück.  
In Gedanken verfluche ich mich selbst dass ich nicht vorher etwas Blut genommen habe, doch dann spüre ich schwach aber Stark genug eine weitere Reinblüter Aura in der Nähe und die fremde Seite versucht schon wieder Kontrolle zu erlangen.  
"Mist !"  
verfluche ich mich selbst und renne durch die Gänge des Hauses Mond.  
Einige der Nightclass Schüler schauen aus ihren Türen und beim vorbei rennen an Aidos Zimmer höre ich  
"Akane-sama, was ist los ?"  
doch ich habe keine Zeit zum Antworten und renne weiter.

Nicht lange und ich erreiche die Treppe, renne diese hinunter und stoße dabei auf Kaname der sich mit Takuma unterhält, sofort fängt er an mir zu folgen und fragt mich  
"Wo willst du hin ?"  
in ebenfalls nicht beachtend stoße ich die Tür auf und renne weiter, gefolgt von Kaname.  
Doch nach einigen Metern, schaue ich nach hinten und strecke meinen Arm aus, gerichtet auf Kaname.  
Ein Blitz und schon erstarrt Kaname hinter mir, ich habe ihn vollkommen gelähmt.  
Ich höre noch wie Takuma  
"Kaname-sama !"  
schreit und sehe wie er hinter mir auf Kaname zu rennt.  
Nun schaue ich wieder nach Vorne und sprinte über das Gelände.  
Etwas außer Atem komme ich beim Tor zwischen Haus Mond und der Rest der Akademie an, es ist offen und ich stürme hin durch.  
Ich sehe wie Zero das Gelände inspiziert, jetzt vor sonnen Aufgang.

Ihn ebenfalls nicht weiter beachtend renne ich weiter zum Haupteingang, dort Angekommen spüre ich wie Hio näher kommt.  
Schnell klettere ich auf den nächsten Baum um von dort aus die Mauer zu erklimmen.  
Von der Mauer aus warte ich nun auf meine Beute, nicht lange und sie war in perfekter Sprung Reichweite.  
Dann stürze ich mich auf die Aura hinab und ergreife eine Person mit kurzen Haaren...

Langsam richte ich mich auf und halte mir schmerzhaft den Kopf, der junge den ich gerade Überfallen habe immer noch nicht bemerkend  
"Auh !"  
schreie ich kurz auf, wenn ich schwach bin kann ich nicht gerade viel aushalten.  
Ich blicke auf und sehe in hellblaue Augen, der junge der vor mir steht, äußerlich in Kanames Alter, hat schwarzes Haar und schaut mich verwirrt an.  
Dann fängt er an empört zu schreien  
"Wie kannst du es wagen mich anzufallen, du hast gefälligst auf mich zu hören Edelblut !"  
als ich höre das er mich Edelblut genannt hat sage ich verdutzt  
"Ich bin ein Reinblut, wie kommst du auf Edelblut und was suchst du hier eigentlich ?"  
Nun sieht er mich nur noch halb so ernst an und fragt  
"Wenn du ein Reinblut sein solltst, was ich wegen deiner schwachen Aura bezweifle, welcher Familie gehörst du an ?"  
ich antworte einfach  
"Kuran"  
sofort steht er auf und ich tue es im gleich, dann strahlt er mich an und fragt  
"Wenn du ein Kuran bist, bin ich sicher in der nähe der Cross Akademie !"

Ziemlich Genervt meine ich zu ihm  
"Du stehst direkt vor dieser Akademie und wie heißt du ?"  
stolz antwortet er mir  
"Ich heiße Naoki Shimada und du heißt ?"  
freundlich antworte ich ihm  
"Akane Kuran, wahrscheinlich möchtest du zum Rektor, stimmts ?"  
er nickt und ich betrete mit ihm zusammen das Schulgelände, nach ein paar Metern erblicke ich Zero und gehe mit Naoki zu ihm, gelassen sage ich zu Zero  
"Zero, dieser Herr möchte zum Rektor, könntest du ihn zu ihm bringen ?"  
Zero blickt mich etwas verwirrt an, nickt und geht mit Naoki ins Gebäude.  
Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Haus Mond und, an der Stelle wo ich Kaname gelähmt habe, erblicke ich Takuma der immer noch vergeblich versucht ihm zu helfen, kaum stehe ich neben Kaname, starrt mich Takuma flehend an.  
Schnell lege ich meine Hand auf Kanames Brust und ein paar Sekunden später löst sich die Lähmung, Kaname ist zuerst geschockt, doch dann beruhigt er sich wieder und schicke Takuma mit einem  
"Du hast sicher besseres zu tun Takuma !"  
hinfort, danach küsse ich Kaname und hauche ihm ins Ohr  
"Entschuldigung das ich dich gelähmt habe, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur eine bestimmte Reinblüterin den Hals umdrehen"  
er bemerkt daraufhin  
"Deine Aura ist ziemlich schwach für deine Verhältnisse, sie gleicht der Kraft von Takuma !"  
Um ihn zu beruhigen meine ich  
"Ich weiß das, habe gerade ein Reinblut für Hio gehalten und dieser meinte das gleiche, dieses Reinblut müsste bald hier mit Zero aufkreuzen, denn er wollte eh an diese Akademie"

Kaname steht auf und lehnt sich an meine Schulter  
"Schon wieder zu tun"  
beschwert er sich und geht mit mir zusammen zum Haus Mond, dort angekommen gehen wir durch den Hauptraum, alle Vampire waren schon in ihren Zimmern da es nun anfing das die Sonne aufgeht, Kaname bemerkt zu mir  
"Ich bin so müde, lass uns einfach Schlafen gehen !"  
wir beide gehen stumm die Treppe hinauf und betreten unser Zimmer, den eisigen Sarg ignorierend gehen wir schlafen, nun zusammen im Bett küsst mir Kaname noch auf die Stirn und wir schlafen ein...


	11. Kapitel 10

"Was gibt es Cross ?"  
fragt Kaname Kaien welcher ernst zu ihm hoch schaut.  
"Nun ja"  
fängt Cross an  
"Diese Schule ist nicht die einzige Akademie welche Vampire und Menschen besuchen"  
er steht auf und reicht Kaname ein Dokument.  
Dann fährt er fort  
"Die Akademie welche auf diesem Dokument vollkommen erklärt wird ist nicht weit entfernt von hier, der Schulleiter der Akademie hat mich darum gebeten ein paar seiner Schützlinge für eine Woche hier unterzubringen"  
Kaname überfliegt das Dokument, schaut Kaien verdutzt an und fragt  
"Was ist der Harken ?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme sagt Cross  
"Die kommenden Schüler sind alles Reinblüter"  
Kaname sieht Cross ungläubig an.

* 30 Minuten davor bei Kaname und Akanes Zimmer *

"Was machen wir mit Yuki ?"

fragt Akane komplett Planlos Kaname.  
Er geht zur neuen Tür und verschließt sie, danach blickt er kurz zu Akane und geht dann direkt zum immer noch eiskalten Sarg wo Yuki schon 2 Wochen lang drin liegt.  
Akane folgt ihm und lehnt sich auf dem Sarg ab, Kaname benutzt seine Kräfte um langsam den Sargdeckel hochzuziehen, sie entfernt ihre Hand und tritt 2 Schritte zurück.  
Der Körper von Yuki kommt zum Vorschein und Kaname führt mit seiner Telepathie Kraft den Deckel an den Rand und stellt ihn ab.  
Kaname fragt Akane entschieden  
"Kannst du sie jetzt wiedererwecken ?"  
mit naiven Gedanken antwortet sie unsicher  
"Ja"  
und beginnt mit der Prozedur.

Zuerst bricht das Eis nach dem sie ihre rechte Hand auf es legt, doch Akane geht dabei direkt in die Knie und schreit auf  
"Ah !"  
sie spürt starken Schmerz in ihrer rechten Hand und Kaname stürmt zu ihr wird aber von einem noch lauteren  
"AUH!"  
Schrei von Akane unterbrochen.  
Dann hält sie mit der linken Hand ihre Rechte und richte diese in Richtung ihres Körpers und schreit durchgängig.  
Ihre rechte Hand zerfällt langsam, Schicht für Schicht fällt sie auseinander, von Akane geht eine Windquelle aus und die Haare von ihr und Yuki wehen im Wind.  
Von Akanes Arm fließt Massen an Blut herunter, die Hälfte davon fließt auf den Boden, Kaname hält sich die Ohren zu und in den Gängen beginnen Türen zu knallen.  
Sie hört auf zu schreien doch ihre rechte Hand ist immer noch Blut-Rot.  
Der Wind hört auf und Akane fällt zu Boden, Kaname daraufhin schließt schnell den Sarg und antwortet auf die hoch besorgten  
"Ist alles in Ordnung Kaname-sama ?!"  
rufe mit einem entschiedenen  
"Es ist nichts passiert"

Die Vampirscharr vor dem Zimmer legt sich und auch das Getuschel stoppt abrupt.  
Letzte Knaller von Türen sind zu hören und schon ist es wieder still.  
Kaname säufst und hofft das Akane nichts all zu schlimmes passiert ist.  
Er legt sie ins Bett und holt auch Yuki aus dem Sarg heraus, er legte sie Vorsichtig auf die Couch und schließt den Sarg erneut.  
Dann geht er zu Yuki und streichelt ihr Haar, Vorsichtig öffnet er ihr Mund und hofft das Akane ihre Prozedur beenden konnte, enttäuscht sieht er die Fangzähne an.  
Leise redet er mit sich selbst  
"Zu mindestens ist sie nicht mehr in Eis"  
er verlässt das Zimmer Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

* Beim Kuran Anwesen *

Kaname steht im Keller des Anwesens und starrt in die leeren Augen von Hideko, welche immer noch im Eis hilflos ist.  
Juri sitzt oben in einem Sessel, auf Akane oder dem Urahn Kaname wartend.  
Die Sonne kommt langsam hoch und Juri steht auf um sich in schlafen zu legen, Kaname im Keller merkt dies nicht.  
Er sitzt dort weiter und starrt in die Leere.

* In der Sonnen Akademie *

4 Schüler gehen das Schulgelände entlang Richtung Ausgang.  
Ihre Namen sind Mitsuko, Tomi, Osamu und Kiyoshi, sie alle 4 sind Vampire.  
Mitsuko die einzige Frau unter ihnen hat schwarzes Haar und Blau-Grüne Augen, sie trägt eine halbmond Brille in Schwarz und eine schwarz-weiße Schuluniform, passend schwarze Schuhe und weiße Socken.  
Ihre Kameraden tragen dieselbe Uniform und alle schleppen Koffer hinter sich her.  
Tomi hat blonde Haare und braune Augen, er trägt eine weiße quadratische Brille, er wirkt größer als der Rest.  
Mit hellbraunen Haar sticht Osamu hervor, er hat grüne Augen und ist eher klein.  
Der letzte in der Gruppe ist Kiyoshi, er hat dunkelblondes Haar und mach mit seinen blauen Augen einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Wie Vampire nun einmal sind, haben sie makellose Haut und könnten glatt alle Models sein.

Gelangweilt fragt Osami in die Gruppe  
"Wann werden wir an der Akademie ankommen ?"  
Tomi blickt nach hinten auf die große Uhr welche am höchsten Gebäude der Akademie angebracht ist und antwortet dann  
"2 Stunden wenn alles glatt läuft"  
Osami gibt zurück  
"Das ist noch in Ordnung, aber wieso müssen wir unser Gepäck selbst tragen ?"  
keiner Antwortet ihm und sie verlassen das Schulgelände.

* Am Eingang der Cross *

4 Gestalten bewegen sich auf das Tor zu, an vorderster Stelle steht Mitsuko, aus ihrer Halbmond Brille heraus auf das Tor starrend.  
Sie drückt mit beiden Händen das Tor auf und die 4 treten ein.  
Nach ein paar Metern können sie 2 männliche Personen erkennen, der eine in einer schwarzen Uniform, der andere in einer Weißen.  
"Wer sind die denn für Vögel, der Empfang ?"  
meint Kiyoshi mit Misstrauen, Tomi bemerkt  
"Ich gehe davon aus, zu mindestens ist der rechte in der weißen Uniform ordentlich"  
Mitsuko meldet sich mit einem Kichern  
"Eigentlich ging ich davon aus das sie uns auch einen Mensch zum Empfang schicken aber das es beide Vampire sind hab ich nicht erwartet"  
die 3 machen einen fragenden Blick und Osamu spricht aus was die Anderen denken  
"Aber bei dem in der schwarzen Uniform merkt man doch keine Aura !"

Als sie direkt vor Takuma und Zero stehen bemerken auch die 3 eine Aura von Kiryu.  
Takuma begrüßt die Vampirgruppe und verbeugt sich tief  
"Herzlich willkommen an der Cross Akademie, Mitsuko-sama, Tomi-sama, Osamu-sama und Kiyoshi-sama"  
Auch Zero kommt zu Wort und sagt mit einem leichten Abscheu  
"Hier geht es zu euren Zimmern wenn sie uns bitte folgen würden"  
Nun zu 6. gehen sie hinunter, vorbei am Schulgebäude zu Haus Mond doch beim Tor wartet schon eine Masse an Dayclass Schülerinnen.  
Zero ist genervt und schreit die Schülerinnen hinfort, seit Yuki nicht mehr auftaucht erlauben sich die Dayclass etwas mehr, und allgemein herrscht deswegen eine Unruhe.  
Einer der Reinblüter, Tomi fragt Zero  
"Wieso hast du sie alle direkt verscheucht"  
nun noch mehr genervt antwortet Zero  
"Weil diese schon längst im Schulgebäude sein sollten und sie alle nerven !"  
Tomi reicht die Antwort und er tritt mit dem Rest gemeinsam in Haus Mond.  
Kaum ist die Tür geöffnet verbeugt sich die gesamte Nightclass in Reih und Glied, außer Kaname vor den Reinblütern und sagt  
"Willkommen"

Kaname kommt zu Wort und begrüßt sie erneut  
"Willkommen an der Cross Akademie, ich hoffe sie werden einen angenehmen Aufenthalt haben. Ihre Zimmer sind oben, Takuma wird sie hin führen"  
Die 4 Reinblüter folgen Takuma die Treppe hoch, Zero welcher immer noch an der Tür steht, dreht sich um und verlässt das Gebäude.  
Alles Getümmel löst sich und die Nightclass Schüler gehen Schlafen, Kaname zieht sich in seinen Raum zurück.  
Seit Akane und Yuki im Raum liegen hält er die Tür stets verschlossen, doch mit einem Klick öffnet sie sich und eine Vampirin mit schwarzem Haar betritt den Raum.  
Es ist Mitsuko welche nun mit ihrer Halbmond Brille den kompletten Raum untersucht aber immer noch vor der Tür steht.  
Kaname welcher gegenüber von Yuki auf der Couch sitzt, steht auf und schaut zu Mitsuko.  
"Was haben sie hier zu suchen ?"  
fragt er und sie antwortet ihm direkt  
"Ihre Partnerin, Akane ich erhoffte sie hier zu finden"  
Mitsuko geht langsam weiter herein in den Raum und als das Bett zu sehen ist bleibt sie abrupt stehen.  
Sie fängt an mit überzeugter Stimme leise zu reden  
"Da ist sie ja, wieso verstecken sie sie so ? Es war schon schwer genug die Information zum Aufenthaltsort von Akane zu finden, und den Rektor zu überzeugen war auch eine Drecksarbeit"  
Kaname bemerkt das er nicht vorsichtig genug war, mit leicht geschockten Gesicht schaut er sie sich genauer an.

Zu seinem Erstaunen macht sie nicht den Eindruck als würde sie ihn gleich attackieren.  
Mitsuko steht einfach nur da und schaut ihm tief in die Augen, auf eine Antwort wartend.  
Keine Veränderung im Gesichtsausdruck oder der Haltung, Kaname bewegt sich dazu zu antworten und versucht noch höflich zu klingen.  
"Nicht alle Welt muss ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden, sie und ich möchten unsere Ruhe. Außerdem hätte doch ein einfacher Besuch gereicht"  
Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln, wobei er überhaupt gar nicht in der Stimmung ist zu lächeln.  
Immer noch versucht er mehr über ihr Wesen herauszufinden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
"Was ist der Anlass das sie Akane sehen möchten ?"  
fragt Kaname und die Aura von Mitsuko fängt schlagartig an zu steigen und sie antwortet  
"Dies müsste reichen als Grund"  
Die Aura steigt bis zu dem Grade, wo sie fast dieselbe macht hat wie Akane.  
Kaname, welcher die Aura mit Besorgnis fühlt, nickt obwohl er noch Rätselt ob sie Akane wirklich gut gesinnt ist.

Mitsuko bewegt sich Richtung Bett um Akane zu wecken doch dann unterbricht Kaname sie  
"Leider ist Akane zu erschöpft um Momentan zu reden"  
Sofort rast Mitsuko zu Kanames linken Ohr und flüstert hinein  
"Was ist vorgefallen ? Hat sie sich überanstrengt ?"  
Sie flüstert mit Besorgnis in der Stimme und wendet sich dann zu Kanames rechten Ohr.  
Er steht Steif da, geschockt und gleichzeitig erleichtert.  
Mitsuko flüstert erneut, nur diesmal ins rechte Ohr  
"Du weißt zwar wie mächtig wir sind aber nicht wie gleichzeitig schwach. Akane hat nicht trainiert, sonst würde sie egal was sie macht nicht jetzt so Kraftlos sein"  
Sie macht eine Pause und wartet kurz auf die Reaktion, dann huscht sie direkt vor Kanames Gesicht und schaut ihm tief in die Augen.  
Schnell macht sie weiter  
"Wenn sie weiterhin dauernd Personen umwandelt, wiederbelebt oder wiedererschaft wird sie sterben. Wahrscheinlich hat sie noch denn Fehler begangen und direkt die Zukunft von jemanden Vorausgesehen stimmts ?"  
bevor aber Kaname noch etwas sagen kann huscht sie zu Akane.

Mitsuko tritt nah an Akane heran, Kaname folgt ihr ans Bett und bevor er überhaupt sieht was los ist, öffnet Akane wieder die Augen.  
Er sieht nur noch wie ein kleiner Bluttropfen an Akanes Lippe hängt, schon steht sie auf.  
Akane sieht in die rotglühenden Augen von Mitsuko und sie sieht in die rotglühenden Augen von Akane.  
Sie mustern sich gegenseitig, Akane welche immer noch verschlafen ist bemerkt jetzt die starke Aura von Mitsuko, welche nun die zweite Aura welche von Akane hervorspringt bemerkt.  
Mit leichter Verwunderung stellt Akane fest das Mitsuko vermutlich ebenfalls eine S sein muss so fragt sie nun mit misstrauischer Stimme  
"Was wollen sie von mir ?"

"Ich will nur eine gleichgesinnte zum Reden !"  
antwortet Mitsuko, sie scheint glücklich zu sein ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben.  
"Und lass bitte die Höflichkeiten, das muss doch nicht sein !"  
sagt Mitsuko, Akane hat die Situation immer noch nicht realisiert.  
Ihre Augen sehen zu Yuki welche auf der Couch liegt, sie geht zur Couch und flüstert in Yukis Ohr  
"Werde zum Mensch"  
sie legt ihre Hand auf Yukis Kopf und schließt ihre Augen, um sie danach wieder zu Öffnen.  
Akane tritt zurück und zieht dann Kaname zu ihr, sie flüstert Kaname zu er solle Yuki in ihr Zimmer bringen.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, stehen sich Mitsuko und Akane mit dem Rücken gegenüber.  
"Was willst du wirklich ? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein !"  
fragt Akane, Mitsukos Mine wirkt blitzartig traurig, sie fragt mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme  
"Warum glaubst du mir einfach nicht ?"  
Eiskalt antwortet Akane  
"Ich kann nicht einmal meiner eigenen Familie vertrauen"  
sie stürmt auf Mitsuko zu und versucht ihr Herz zu treffen, Mitsuko wehrt ab doch trotzdem wird sie am Hals verletzt.  
Schwer Atmend fällt Mitsuko zu Boden, Blut spuckend fragt sie  
"Wieso ?"

Akane steht am Fenster, ihre Hand mit der sie Mitsuko angriff leckend, sie ist Blutrot.  
"Ich wurde von ihnen Ausgesetzt und mein Bruder attackierte mich hinterhältig, wobei er mich fast getötet hätte"  
sagt Akane, ihre Augen sind blutroter den je.  
"Das ist kein Grund mir zu misstrauen"  
meint sie und fällt etwas mehr zu Boden,  
"Hab ich dich attackiert ?"  
Akane senkt ihre Hand und ihre Augen fangen an wieder ihren Grün Ton zu erhalten.  
"Du hast recht, es tut mir leid"  
sagt sie und schaut sich entsetzt ihr Werk an.

Sofort hilft sie Mitsuko hoch und fragt  
"Wie wärs wenn wir dich auch in die Akademie aufnehmen, Kaname wird das sicher auch gefallen"  
Akane hilft Mitsuko zum Sofa und sie setzt sich hin, darauf auch Akane.  
"Wieso würde es Kaname so gefallen zwei von unserer Art hier zu behalten ?"  
fragt Mitsuko interessiert, wobei Akane mit einem Lächeln antwortet  
"Du hast nicht in seine ehemalige Zukunft gesehen, er hasst Reinblüter über alles und wir sind die reinste Reinblüterproduktion.  
Klar das er uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren will, ihm gefallen deine 3 Freunde sicher nicht"  
Mitsuko ist erstaunt über Kanames Wesen und willigt ein  
"Ich werde die 3 zurück schicken"

Ihre Wunden sind schon wieder verheilt, die Blutlache hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
Der Raum sieht aus wie neu und Kaname tritt ein.  
Sofort spricht Akane  
"Mitsuko wird hier bleiben, ich glaube es ist in deinem Interesse ?"  
Kaname überlegt kurz, geht zu Akane rüber welche grinst und sagt  
"Du kennst mich zu gut, ja"  
er streichelt ihr weißes Haar und geht dann wieder hinaus.  
"Ich werd dann mal 3 Reinblüter rausschmeißen"  
meint Kaname mit ernster Mine.

Mitsuko sieht verärgert aus und will eingreifen doch Akane verstummt sie mit einem Griff zu ihrem Mund.  
"Er wird sie schon nicht umbringen, hoffe ich zu mindestens"  
Zwar kann sich Mitsuko aus dem Griff befreien aber die Tür ist schon ins Schloss gefallen, besorgt sagt sie  
"Ich hoffe auch"


End file.
